Star Wars (Starring the Doctor) Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
by blade0627
Summary: The dark times for the Rebels are here. After being forced out of their base by the Empire, the Doctor, Jennara Oswin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Luke Skywalker split from the Rebels and go to Dagobah to begin Luke's training to bring about the return of the Jedi Order. But a shadow creeps over the four Jedi, and at its center is a plot to turn Luke to the Dark Side! I don't own DW or SW.
1. The Worst of Times

Prologue: The Worst of Times

The Rebel Alliance had entered into a dark period in their war against the evil Galactic Empire. After their resounding victory against the Empire at Yavin, the Rebels were routed from their home base in a devastating counter attack by Imperial forces. For the next three years after the Battle of Yavin, the Rebels have been scattered and broken, trying desperately to recover from their defeat.

Alliance High Command thought it necessary to build a main base of operations in an even more remote location than before. They found their site for a base in Hoth, the sixth planet in the Hoth system, and there was a base soon set up there. Stationed on Hoth were key members of the Rebel Alliance, including the Gallifreyan Jedi Master known as the Doctor. The Doctor served as a general in the chain of command, having triplel leadership over the Hoth base with General Carlist Rieekan and General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Alongside the Doctor, Obi-Wan and General Rieekan were Jennara Oswin, the Doctor's former Padawan and a colonel in the Alliance ranks, Princess Leia Organa, one of the Alliance's central members, Han Solo, a captain in the Alliance ranks after his heroics during several battles were prominently displayed, Chewbacca, Han Solo's first mate and best friend, C-3PO and R2-D2, two droids who held a lot of Alliance information in their heads, and Luke Skywalker, a commander in the Alliance ranks and a developing Jedi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had taken Luke under his tutelage after the Battle of Yavin. The young man had made considerable progress in his training during the last three years. Even though it was unorthodox because of his age, Luke had already mastered basic Force powers, which actually took most people a lot longer to learn. Obi-Wan, Jennara, and especially the Doctor continued to be amazed with his progress, but all three Jedi knew he had a long way to go before he was even close to being ready to face Darth Vader and Darth Sidious, both of whom continued to try and weed out the Rebellion and rule the galaxy with an iron fist.

The Doctor and Jennara Oswin had grown rather close recently. The eleventh incarnation of the Doctor had struck up quite a friendship with the young woman whose training he had finished three years ago, but he could sense, just faintly in the back of his mind, that something more was going on in his head. He couldn't get a read on what Jennara thought of when she thought about him, but the looks on her face when she looked at him would have tipped him off had he not regenerated to be completely oblivious to that sort of thing.

Besides, the Doctor couldn't think about his growing feelings for Jennara. He sensed troubling times ahead. They were getting closer and closer each day. Soon, the Rebellion would be plunged into the worst of times, and what the Doctor said to Princess Leia after the Battle of Yavin would ring true. She would have to lead through the darkest hours of many of the people involved with the Rebellion, including herself and Luke, her still-unwitting twin brother. The Doctor had the utmost confidence in her. She could do it, or so he hoped.

This is the story of the Doctor during the darkest hour of the Rebellion, when the Alliance would take its heaviest losses and when the ultimate truth about Darth Vader would be revealed.


	2. Echo Base

Chapter One: Echo Base

The Doctor stood in the command center of Echo Base, the Rebel Alliance's new main base of operations. Echo Base was located on the frozen tundra of Hoth, a planet that had long been almost completely devoid of life. The only organisms known to inhabit Hoth were wampas, tauntauns, Hoth hogs, a few rodent species, and some others, and the Doctor had never actually seen anything other than the tauntauns, which were being used by the Rebel Alliance as a quick mode of transportation around the planet's icy surface.

Han Solo had suggested that the Rebels use Hoth as a main base of operations. He had known of the planet from his days as a smuggler, and it, to him, was the perfect hiding spot. Few beings could adapt quickly enough to survive Hoth's environment without prior knowledge of the planet, so the Empire would almost certainly not think to look there.

The Doctor had been given plenty of things to do over the past three years. He had aided in the construction of Echo Base, which had taken approximately two years to complete. After that, he was tasked with leading the Rebels stationed here alongside General Carlist Rieekan and Princess Leia Organa. The Doctor was well-liked around the base, and he felt that people respected his command, which was good. It almost reminded him of the Clone Wars and his loyal ARC troopers who had served under him until the end of the war, except that the Rebels were not so quick to turn on him as the clones were. He remembered the first clone he had ever been forced to kill, Commander Gree, and shuddered. He didn't want to relive those days anymore. Too many bad memories.

"How's it looking?" asked a voice the Doctor recognized instantly as Jennara Oswin.

The Doctor turned to have a look at his former Padawan, who seemed to have taken to the Doctor's own habit of not aging with time. She looked exactly the same as she had three years ago, and it made the Doctor smile. He found himself smiling whenever he looked at her. He smiled whenever he noticed that her big brown eyes were fixated on him, or when her hair flew in the wind when she ran, or when she smiled that cheeky little grin and looked at the Doctor as though he were a silly old man.

"Well?" asked Jennara, putting on that very same cheeky smile. "Don't just stand there gazing into my soul. How's it looking?"

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and clapped his hands together.

"Yes, well, outside, it's very brrrrr," he said, shaking his head when he said "brrrrr." "Inside, also quite brrrrr."

"If it's so brrrrr," said Jennara, shaking her head as well in playful mockery of the Doctor, "why are you not in cold gear like the rest of us mortals?"

"Gallifreyans are resistant to extreme temperatures," said the Doctor casually. "These robes should do me just fine."

"Even that bow tie?" asked Jennara cheekily.

"Bow ties are cool," said the Doctor, adjusting his bow tie subconsciously. "And yes."

"Fair enough," said Jennara as Leia Organa and General Rieekan walked into the command center right towards the Doctor.

"General Doctor," said General Rieekan, saluting the Gallifreyan Master. "Princess Leia wishes to speak with you."

"It's just the Doctor, Carlist," reminded the Doctor as he, Leia, and Jennara walked from the command center into the adjoining hallway.

"I'm worried, Doctor," said Leia.

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Something bad is going to happen," answered Leia. "I can feel it."

"I've sensed it as well," said the Doctor.

"What do you think it might be?" asked Jennara.

"I've got a feeling that it's the Empire," said Leia worriedly. "They may have found us already."

"Do you want to run a scout mission?" asked the Doctor. "I can order that for you if you like."

"We just need some sensors to be placed for any Imperial vehicles in the vicinity of the base," said Leia. "And we need to run a scan for any life forms that aren't indigenous to this planet."

"Of course," said the Doctor. "I'll get Han and Luke on it right away."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Leia.

"Anytime," said the Doctor as he and Jennara walked down to the hangar bay of Echo Base, where they were sure to find Luke and Han.

The Doctor needed only to look to the topside of the YT-1300 freighter known as the _Millenium Falcon_ to find Han Solo and his Wookiee first mate, Chewbacca, working diligently to repair their ship. The _Millenium Falcon_ had fallen into quite a bit of disrepair over the last three years, especially after Han had encountered two bounty hunters, Skorr and Cypher Bos, on Ord Mantell. The Doctor thought that it was in such a decrepit state simply because it was an old ship that had taken a lot of damage and wasn't regularly repaired due to its illegal modifications being noticed if that were to happen. The Doctor and Jennara were in a similar situation during the construction of Echo Base with their own freighter. After the Battle of Yavin, the Doctor and Jennara traveled back to Tatooine to retrieve their old freighter. They barely made it to Hoth without the ship completely falling apart on them. After that, the both of them worked very hard to fix up their ship. The Doctor saw that Han and Chewbacca were in the "work-hard-to-fix-up-ship" phase of that process.

"Chewie, hand me that hydrospanner!" called Han, pointing to the desired object absently. Chewie did as Han asked, and the Corellian smuggler was soon at work again.

"You might not want to get started on that just yet, Captain Solo," called Jennara with a small smile on her face.

Han regarded Jennara and the Doctor for a moment, then jumped down from the top of the _Millenium Falcon_.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Princess Leia wants you and Luke to do a little reconnaissance around the base," reported the Doctor.

"She's joking, right?" asked Han incredulously.

"Afraid not," said the Doctor. "She needs you to place some sensors and scan the area for life forms."

"Why?" asked Han.

"She's got a bad feeling that the Empire's about to find us, if they haven't already," answered Jennara. "The Doctor and I have sensed it, and I'm sure Obi-Wan has as well."

"All right, fine," said Han. "But this is the last thing I do for her! After this, I'm done! Chewie, keep working on the _Falcon_! I'll be back!"

Han then ran off to grab his cold gear, leaving the Doctor, Jennara, and Chewbacca to stare off after him.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Jennara.

"Han has been shaken by the recent events on Ord Mantell, which left a price on his head," answered Chewbacca. "He wishes to leave the spotlight of the Rebellion and hide for a while."

The Doctor was saddened by this news. He had come to really respect Han and his abilities as a natural leader. Wherever he went, Captain Solo would surely be missed by the Rebellion. But even as he felt Han's genuine desire to leave the Rebellion, the Doctor also sensed that Han's role to play in these events would not end on Hoth, nor would it end at any point in the future. Han Solo still had a few hands left in the pazaak game before all was said and done.

"Come on, Doctor," said Jennara. "We've got to find Luke."

"Right-o," said the Doctor, clapping his hands together, nearly forgetting completely about Han. "Ooh, there's another phrase I should probably never say again."

"Another?" asked Jennara.

"Yes, I should never say 'right-o' or 'correctamundo,'" explained the Doctor. "I told all this to Macey boy and-"

The Doctor stopped, a sadness filling his hearts. He had not thought about Mace Windu, or any of his other friends who were claimed over twenty years ago, for a long time. He had almost completely forgotten about them, and they were part of the reason that he was fighting the Empire.

"I know, Doctor," said Jennara sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew what it was like to lose someone she cared about. She had been through it when she was eight years old and her first Master, Coleman Kcaj, was gunned down by Republic soldiers right in front of her. The Doctor's previous incarnation put her through it again on the Death Star, but she had made it through it all with her sanity. The Doctor knew that she would make sure he did the same.

Commander Luke Skywalker was found talking to one of his good friends, Wedge Antilles, a Rebel pilot who had aided in the destruction of the Death Star. Together, the two of them had formed Rogue Squadron, an elite group of Rebel pilots who took on the toughest of assignments against the Empire. He was also talking to his friend and mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a famed Jedi Master who was very good friends with the Doctor, as they had served on the Jedi High Council together during the Republic's final days, as well as survived the Great Jedi Purge for well over twenty years.

"I'm telling you, Luke," said Wedge enthusiastically. "This new maneuver will absolutely counter the Tallon Roll without fail."

"Alright," said Luke, eagerly listening to his friend's description of the maneuver. "We'll run it with the Rogues tomorrow."

"You got it, boss," said Wedge.

"Ah, Doctor," said Obi-Wan, having noticed his long-time friend approaching. "Good to see you out and about the base."

"Doctor, sir," greeted Wedge with a crisp salute.

"Hello, Wedge," said the Doctor rather informally. "I need to speak to Luke if you don't mind."

"Certainly, sir," said Wedge. "I'll tell the other Rogues about the new maneuver, Luke."

"You do that, Wedge," said Luke. "What is it, Doctor?" he asked after Wedge had left.

"Princess Leia has asked that you and Han go on a little reconnaissance mission," said the Doctor. "Scanning life forms and putting up sensors. She's afraid the Empire might find us soon, and she likes to be prepared."

"Of course," said Luke. "I'll get my gear right away."

With that, Luke ran off quite quickly to grab his environmental gear and complete the task assigned to him.

"He seems to be in a chipper mood," observed Jennara.

"It's because of his seeming attraction to the Princess," said Obi-Wan.

"But she's his sister," said Jennara with a little laugh in her voice.

"Yes, but he hasn't exactly been told that, has he?" asked the Doctor.

"If he were to find out about their sibling relationship, his brotherly instincts would betray her," said Obi-Wan. "Better to not tell him until the threat of the Sith is vanquished."

"Which could be a while," muttered Jennara.

"It won't be too much longer, I should think," said the Doctor, an idea already forming in his head.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Dagobah," answered the Doctor.

"Ah, yes," said Obi-Wan, nodding his head in understanding. "Of course."

"Dagobah?" asked Jennara. "What's that?"

"It's the planet where I learned how to preserve my consciousness after death," said the Doctor. "Well, my last death, anyway."

"We're going to teach him immortality?" asked Jennara.

"No, that would be silly," said the Doctor. "He hasn't even finished his basic training. We can't expect him to learn immortality on a whim. But there is a lot more he can learn there."

"Why Dagobah?" asked Jennara. "I've never even heard of it."

"Technically speaking, it doesn't exist," said the Doctor. "During the Clone War, Dagobah was deleted from the memory of the Jedi Archives. No record of its existence is available anywhere."

"But what about the Sith?" asked Obi-Wan. "Surely, they would be able to sense our presence."

"I've taken the liberty of masking our presence in the Force," explained the Doctor. "Vader and Sidious can't sense us unless they are within the planet's atmosphere. Why do you think they haven't found us already? Three powerful Jedi, a fourth on the way, and a fifth on deck for training? I had to cloak us."

"Makes sense to me," agreed Jennara.

"And to me," said Obi-Wan.

"Good," said the Doctor, clapping his hands once more. "Let's get back to the command center, then."

The three Jedi then made the trek back to the command center and rejoined General Rieekan and Princess Leia.

"They're away," reported the Doctor. "Should be back in a few hours or so."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Leia with a smile. "Knowing that those sensors will be out there definitely puts my mind at ease."

"Good," said the Doctor. "If you get any more of those strange feelings, let me, Jennara, or Obi-Wan know."

"Of course, Doctor," said Leia, returning to her observations of the technicians around her.

The Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan joined General Rieekan in the central part of the room. From here, the Doctor could sense everything going on in the command center. Everyone was busying themselves with their work, doing their best to keep Echo Base operational for the time being. The Doctor busied himself by sifting through the thoughts of the Rebel technicians and officers. Some of them were certainly interesting.

_Those Imperials better hope they don't cross my path_, thought one officer rather aggressively. _Otherwise I'll blow all their faces off._

_Rieekan's really intimidating,_ thought another, much younger officer. _The Doctor and General Kenobi are pretty cool, though._

_That Doctor is just dreamy_, thought a female technician sitting at one of the desks. _I wonder if he knows I exist._

Not really knowing what to do with that last thought, the Doctor casually diverted his brain elsewhere, an action that was noticed by Jennara. The Doctor felt her consciousness follow to where his had just been, and he definitely sensed the telepathic equivalent of an icy glare being shot at the offending technician.

_What was that all about?_ asked the Doctor to Jennara.

_What was what all about?_ Jennara quickly asked back, feigning ignorance.

The Doctor decided not to push the discussion. It would probably get him nowhere, anyway. Yeah, that was it. That was exactly what would happen. Nothing else whatsoever.

Not too much happened in the command center while Han and Luke were out on their mission. The Doctor spent much of his time meditating and thinking about his past incarnations and memories as the command center awaited the return of two of its more famous soldiers. He sifted through each and every incarnation he had had at the time, deciding which ones he liked and which ones he didn't. He decided that he didn't particularly care for the condescending nature of his first life, the slight arrogance of his sixth life, or the dark thought processes adopted by his seventh life. Other than those three, he decided that he liked all of the other ones. For the Doctor, eight out of eleven wasn't too shabby.

About an hour later, the Doctor opened his eyes and stood. He sensed the first of the two men to return. It was Han.

The Corellian strolled into the command center and walked over to General Rieekan, but not before looking to Princess Leia. The Doctor sensed the thoughts going through Han's head. He was going through with his plan to leave the Rebellion. The Doctor had a good feeling that Leia had figured it out just from that one look alone.

"Anything to report, Solo?" asked General Rieekan formally after he took notice of Han.

"No sign of any intelligent life out there, General, apart from us," reported Han. "But we placed the sensors. If anything does come around, you'll hear about it."

"Is Commander Skywalker with you?" asked Rieekan.

"No, he's staying out for just a little longer to check out a meteorite that impacted near his location," said Han.

"And that's just what I'm afraid of," said Rieekan. "With all the meteor activity in the system, our sensors are going to be hard-pressed to pick anything up that isn't meteors."

"Right, sir," said Han, putting his head down. The Doctor knew what that meant. Han wanted to tell General Rieekan about his intentions, but he was hesitating.

"Pardon me, Carlist," said the Doctor, speeding things along. "I believe Captain Solo has something to say."

"Is that true, Solo?" asked Rieekan, turning his gaze from the Doctor to Han.

"General, I can't stay anymore," said Han after a brief moment of hesitation. "I've got to leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Rieekan, taking a second to digest the information.

"To be fair, though, there is a price on his head," consoled the Doctor.

"He's right, sir," said Han. "If I don't go to Jabba the Hutt on my hands and knees with a fistful of cash and then some, I'm a dead man."

"Well, a death mark's not an easy thing to live with," said Rieekan, nodding his head in acceptance of the situation presented to him. "You're a damn good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"Thank you, General," said Han, taking the outstretched hand that General Rieekan had offered him and shaking it. He shook the Doctor's hand as well as Obi-Wan's before he made to leave the command center once and for all, but not before one final chat with Leia.

"Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it," said Han.

"That's right," said Leia. The Doctor could sense she was trying to keep her tone neutral, but her emotions were all out of whack. She desperately did not want Han to leave.

"Well, don't get mushy on me, Your Worshipfulness. I'm going," Han said angrily.

The Doctor saw Leia's expression change from neutral to genuinely stung as Han left the command center.

"Han!" she called after him.

"Here we go again," muttered Jennara under her breath. She and the Doctor knew what was coming: yet another argument between the married couple who weren't actually married.

Another hour passed after the Princess's most recent row with the smuggler, and something was odd about the atmosphere of Echo Base. The Doctor had not seen Luke at all. Normally, he would have reported in right away after he got back from a mission, which logically meant that he hadn't come back. But why? Why was he gone for so long? It couldn't have taken him this long to check out one meteor, so what was wrong?

"Has anyone seen or heard anything from Luke?" the Doctor randomly called out to nobody in particular. Everyone in the command center looked at the Doctor, then looked in all directions, shocked that they had, in fact, not seen or heard from Luke since he left the command center.

"Where could he be?" asked Jennara.

"More than likely, he is in danger," said Obi-Wan. "We must help him."

"I've been trying to get Han on his communicator, but he won't respond," offered Leia. "He was the last person who had contact with Luke before he went missing. Maybe you can get something out of him."

"We'll do it, Leia," said Jennara, leading her elder Jedi out of the command center and into the adjacent hallway. The Doctor followed her, noticing the swishing of her soft brown hair as she sped-walked down the hallway of Echo Base. She bounced when she walked. The Doctor had never noticed that until just then. He definitely liked Jennara Oswin. She was funny, smart, great to talk to, attractive-

The Doctor stopped himself from going any further.

_Remember Stass_, he thought to himself. He didn't want to go through another heartbreak if Jennara were to die because he had grown too attached to her. The Doctor would keep his distance, no matter how he may or may not have felt about her.

In order to force himself back into reality, he focused on just about anything else in Echo Base besides Jennara Oswin. It kept him busy until the three Jedi reached the hangar bay in which the _Millenium Falcon_ still sat, damaged. Han was yelling at Chewbacca to fix something the Wookiee had broken accidentally.

"Hey, come on, Chewie!" he shouted. "I'm trying to get us out of here, and you go and pull both of these out? Put 'em back together!"

"Han!" called Jennara as she, Obi-Wan, and the Doctor ran up to him.

"Honestly, I don't even know," muttered Han under his breath.

"Captain Solo, could we have a word, please?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Okay, what do you want?" Han asked back, clearly irritated with his circumstances.

"Princess Leia has been trying to get you on her communicator for the last hour," said Jennara.

"I turned it off," said Han. "I don't want to talk to her. What could she possibly want from me?"

"She is worried about Luke," said Obi-Wan. "He has not returned from his mission yet."

"Yes, and she doesn't know where he is," chimed the Doctor.

"I don't know where he is," said Han a bit defensively.

"Well, you see, that's the problem," said the Doctor.

"Why's that a problem?" asked Han, a hint of worry in his voice.

The Doctor's response was simple and direct.

"Nobody knows where he is."

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Getting right back into suspenseful-ish stuff with this volume! Although, we, of course, know what happens, so maybe not too suspenseful, but it is for the characters!**

**Hello, my friends! Welcome to the sixth volume of Star Wars (Starring the Doctor), Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back! I'm so glad you've decided to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**If you have stumbled upon this particular story without having read the previous five volumes, I'd recommend reading them. Otherwise you might not know what the heck is going on! Or you might get it instantly. I don't know. I can't read your minds.**

**Anyway, my friends, reviews are always nice! Leave your thoughts about this chapter (and maybe even the prologue) in one of those! *shameless plug is shameless***

**Next Friday: The Doctor and Han journey out into the bitter Hoth snow to look for Luke. Later, the Doctor makes plans for Luke's training, and the Rebels discover the baleful presence of a certain probe droid.**

**And that about wraps up this short-and-sweet author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	3. Into the Tundra

Chapter Two: Into the Tundra

Han was confused at the Doctor's declaration, to say the least.

"What do you mean, nobody knows?" he asked. Before the Doctor, Jennara, or Obi-Wan could respond, Han had called a deck officer over to him to ask about Luke's current location.

"Have you seen Commander Skywalker?" asked Han.

"I haven't, sir," answered the deck officer, not doing anything to assuage the fears of Han or the Jedi. "It's possible he may have come in through the south entrance."

"It's possible?" Han repeated angrily. "Go check."

"Yes, sir," said the deck officer, knowing better than to draw out the ire of Han Solo when his friend was in danger.

"What could have happened to him?" asked Han. "He was fine when I contacted him."

"I don't know, Han," said the Doctor consolingly. "I honestly don't know. But right now, it's imperative that we find him."

"Does the fate of the galaxy depend on it or something?" asked Han.

"You'd be surprised, actually," answered the Doctor.

"Well, he's my friend. Fate of the galaxy or not, I'm going to find him," said Han, storming off to the tauntaun bay. The Doctor thought that this was smart on Han's part. The snowspeeders that the Rebels had under their command had not yet been adapted to Hoth nights, which were much, much colder than the days.

"I'm going with you," called the Doctor, following after Han, who nodded his approval of the Doctor's decision.

"You aren't seriously thinking about going out there, are you?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I'll be fine," said the Doctor. "I don't need any of the cold gear, and even if I did, I could just use the Force to warm myself, Han, and Luke. It'll be great!"

"Assuming you find Luke," said Jennara a bit pessimistically.

"We will find him," admonished the Doctor. "He'll be just fine."

"Doctor," called Jennara. "Be careful."

"Always am," the Doctor called back as he followed Han into the tauntaun bay.

The Gallifreyan arrived in the tauntaun bay as an officer was reporting to Han that Luke had not made it to the south entrance. In fact, he was nowhere to be found in the base at all. The Doctor was worried for him.

"Are the speeders ready?" asked Han.

"No, sir," said an officer. "We're having trouble adapting them to the nights on this planet."

"That leaves us with the tauntauns, Han," said the Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor, it does," said Han resolutely as he climbed onto one of the tauntauns.

"But, sirs, the temperature is dropping too rapidly for your tauntauns to handle!" cried the officer.

"That's true, but our friend is out there in that freezing cold," said the Doctor as he climbed onto his own tauntaun. "We're going to help him, no matter what."

"Sirs, your tauntauns will freeze to death before you even reach the first checkpoint," urged the officer, but the Doctor could tell from his voice that the officer knew there was no convincing either man to back down from this impromptu mission.

"Then we're going to have fun in hell together," said Han as he and the Doctor spurred their tauntauns into action to rescue their friend, Luke Skywalker.

The Doctor felt his tauntaun shivering underneath him as he and Han travelled further into the tundra of Hoth's atmosphere. The Doctor himself was perfectly fine, and although Han was affected by the cold, he wasn't nearly as affected as either tauntaun. The officer would soon be proven correct, the Doctor feared, in his hypothesis that the tauntauns would not last much longer than nightfall, if they were lucky.

"How do we find him?" called Han through the blizzard of snow that ravaged both the riders and their tauntauns. "I can't see a thing out here."

"Let me see if I can lock onto his Force signature!" the Doctor called back as he set to the task he had just given himself. It was relatively painless. There wasn't a whole lot of life on the planet to begin with, and there were only five beings on the planet the Doctor absolutely knew were Force Sensitive. Ignoring the calls of Jennara and Obi-Wan's signatures as well as the whisper of Leia's, he quickly found a strong, yet relatively untapped Force presence to the west.

It was Luke, and he was moving.

"That way!" shouted the Doctor. "He's moving, but he won't get far on his own!"

The Doctor and Han spurred their tauntauns into action, and they ran as fast as they could to Luke's location. The Doctor could already sense that the cold was starting to overtake young Luke, and he spurred his tauntaun to move faster if she could. He could not allow Luke to die here, not when so much was at stake. On top of that, the Doctor had grown to really like Luke, and he genuinely cared about him like a son of his own. If Luke died out on the frozen tundra of Hoth, the Doctor would never forgive himself.

"He's fading, Han!" called the Doctor. "We have to hurry!"

"On it, Doctor!" Han called back, and he shouted, "Hyah!" to spur his tauntaun to run even faster. The Doctor did the same, and he felt Luke's Force signature weaken as the boy hit the ground, unable to move any longer.

It was only seconds later that the Doctor and Han found Luke barely conscious in the Hoth snow. He was muttering something that the Doctor had a bit of trouble hearing due to the howling winds of Hoth.

"Luke!" cried Han as he practically jumped off his tauntaun to assist Luke. "Come on, buddy! Give me a sign here!"

The Doctor got off his tauntaun and knelt beside Luke, his mind rapidly thinking of the best way to help him.

"Dagobah," muttered Luke. "Dagobah system."

That caught the Doctor off-guard. How could Luke know about Dagobah? The Doctor hadn't told him, unless...Perhaps there were other participants in this little excursion to Dagobah.

The Doctor's thought was shaken out of his head by a pained braying. Han's tauntaun was succumbing to the cold, and the Doctor's was not far behind. The Gallifreyan watched in sadness as both tauntauns collapsed into the snow and went limp. They were dead, and their riders were now stranded in the frozen wasteland.

"I have an idea," said Han, taking Luke's lightsaber from his belt and running over to one of the fallen tauntauns. Activating the lightsaber, Han made an incision in the tauntaun's stomach. Quickly deactivating the blade, Han returned to Luke and began pulling him toward the tauntaun's innards, shoving him inside the dead beast's body.

"I see," said the Doctor. "Using the tauntaun as a heating conduit. Ingenious."

"Thanks, Doctor," said Han.

"Luke," called the Doctor, crinkling his nose at the sudden scent of tauntaun guts, "this is probably going to smell really quite awful, but you'll be nice and warm throughout the whole night."

"And we'll be warm, too, once we get the shelter up," said Han. "Oh, boy. I thought they smelled bad on the outside. It's the inside that really stinks!"

"Agreed," said the Doctor. "Alright, let's get that shelter up."

For the next twenty minutes, the Doctor and Han worked tirelessly to set up the shelter. When they did finally finish it, Han yelled out a delighted, "Yes!" before huddling beside the heat lamp in the center of the shelter and warming his hands and face on it.

"Aren't you going to join me, Doctor?" asked Han over the howling wind.

"No, I'm alright, thanks," said the Doctor. "I can withstand these extreme temperatures."

"Suit yourself," said Han as he continued to warm himself.

Throughout the entire night, the Doctor sat outside the shelter and meditated. When he calmed himself and began to meditate, he found that it was the one time this new body could rest or do anything without flapping his hands about like a madman. But the Doctor supposed that this incarnation was a bit of a madman. He liked that. He liked all the energy he had in his eleventh form. It was as though he and his tenth body were conduits for all of the energy built up over eight hundred and sixty-odd years before his tenth body came to be, and they were releasing all of that energy. Even at nine hundred and thirty-five-was he really that old already?-he felt as though he were a spry youth of only about twenty-six, maybe twenty-seven. He looked that age, too, and he was surprised whenever he looked in a mirror and found himself staring into the face of a young man with the oldest eyes he had ever beheld.

The Doctor's mind then flitted to Luke and what he had muttered before being stuffed into the gutsack of a dead tauntaun. He had muttered, "Dagobah system," and that got the Doctor curious. How had he learned that system? The Doctor had never heard Obi-Wan mention it, so that route was out. Jennara had never even heard of the system; the Doctor hadn't seen fit to go back there. Who else could have told Luke? An instant later, he had it.

Qui-Gon.

The spirit of the late Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was the only other person the Doctor knew of who had even heard mention of Dagobah. It had to have been him. It might also have been Obi-Wan talking to Luke about random planets in the Outer Rim when the Doctor wasn't paying attention because he was too enthralled by Jennara's smile and-

The Doctor stopped himself again. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. He should be trying to keep his distance from Jennara so he wouldn't be as heartbroken if she were to die as he was when Stass died.

_Never again,_ he thought to himself.

For the rest of the night, the Doctor meditating on various subjects including the Rebel Alliance, Jennara, the history of the galaxy as a whole, Jennara, the history of the Jedi Order up until the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Jennara-

The Doctor really needed to get Jennara out of his mind. He couldn't bear the pain if he lost her. He imagined that it would be greater than any pain he had ever endured, with the exception of the destruction of Gallifrey.

The Doctor felt the morning sun on his face, and he opened his eyes. He stood and looked around the bright white landscape, soaking it in before turning his attention to Han, who had fallen asleep beside the heat lamp, and Luke, still unconscious inside the dead tauntaun, which was now covered in snow. Luke needed medical attention as soon as possible. Hopefully, the Rebels sent out a search party for them already. If they didn't, well...Luke was going to be in some trouble.

The Doctor woke Han up quickly, then set about turning on the signal receiver to see if anything had come in. So far, nothing had, but the Doctor wasn't going to give up hope that easily.

Han reached into the snow mound that contained Luke inside the tauntaun and quickly pulled Luke out. the Doctor used the Force to gradually cool him down instead of leaving him to the elements of Hoth so as not to put the poor boy into shock.

While the Doctor was steadily cooling Luke down, he heard the communicator crackle to life. Han immediately jumped to it and brought it over to the Doctor, and both men listened to the communication coming through.

"This is Rogue Two," said the voice of Zev Senesca, also known as Hobbie, a Rogue Squadron pilot who was good friends with both Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles. "This is Rogue Two. Commander Skywalker, do you copy? Captain Solo, do you copy? General Doctor, do you copy? This is Rogue Two."

"Doctor?" asked the Doctor rhetorically. "Doctor?! Doctor who?"

The Doctor could hear the smile in Hobbie's voice as he patched Echo Base into their comms channel and said, "Echo Base, this is Rogue Two. I've found them. Repeat: I've found them."

The Doctor, Han, and Luke were picked up by Rebel forces about twenty minutes after Hobbie made the call. As soon as their transport landed, the Doctor and Han rushed Luke straight to the medical wing of Echo Base. Leia met them in the medical wing as a 2-1B droid placed him inside a bacta tank to heal the wounds he had sustained to his face, which the droid had diagnosed as a wampa attack. How Luke had made it out, the Doctor would have to find out.

The Doctor, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Alliance droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were watching Luke as he healed. The unsealing of a door told the Doctor that that number had increased by at least one person.

"Doctor!" shrieked Jennara Oswin. "Thank the Force you're safe!"

Jennara wrapped the Doctor in an affectionate hug that the Doctor willed to last for a lifetime. Unfortunately, their hug was not meant to last that long, and the Grand Master and his former Padawan separated, albeit slowly.

"And thank the Force you and Han got Luke back okay," she added as a bit of an afterthought.

"Yes, indeed," said Obi-Wan, who had joined them as well. "That was truly heroic of you both."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," said the Doctor, bowing graciously to his Jedi colleague.

"Yeah, thanks," said Han absently. He was watching the bacta tank with Luke. Leia, Chewbacca, and the droids watched it as well in silence, and the Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan joined them, the Doctor willing Luke to be okay.

"He should be just fine," said the 2-1B. "You have nothing to worry about. We will contact all of you when he has fully recovered."

"Thank you," said the Doctor, his mind assuaged as he and the others strolled out of the bacta tank room.

The Doctor's next hour was spent pacing around the room that he, Jennara, and Obi, hoping beyond hope that this hospital visit didn't turn out like his last one. He could still remember Padme Amidala's dying words. She had said that there was still good in Darth Vader, and his fight with the Sith Lord aboard the Death Star seemed to corroborate. But he was still unsure. Vader had killed so many in service to his Master, Darth Sidious. What good was left in him? The Doctor didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

Just then, the Doctor's personal communicator went off. He activated it, and he heard the mechanical voice of the 2-1B medical droid.

"Commander Skywalker is out of the bacta tank, and he is making a full recovery," said the droid.

The Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, though the 2-1B probably only heard the Doctor. Luke was okay, and that was most certainly good for all of them.

"Thank you, 2-1B," said the Doctor. "I'll be right over."

The Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan bounded excitedly to another portion of the medical wing, the recovery room, which was adjacent to the room with the bacta tank. There, sitting in a white robe, was Luke Skywalker, looking relieved to be back in Echo Base.

"Hey, hey! There he is!" called the Doctor jovially as he and his Jedi companions entered the room.

"Hey, Doctor," said Luke, a bit tired, but smiling nonetheless.

"How are you feeling, Luke?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Much better, Ben," answered Luke. "Thank you."

"What happened?" asked Jennara curiously.

"Well, it happened while I was on patrol," explained Luke. "That assignment that Leia asked you guys to give me and Han. I saw some sort of meteor or something crash down to the surface, and I went to go check it out. My tauntaun stopped suddenly. I had thought that she smelled something. Turns out it was a wampa. I saw it come at me out of the corner of my eye, and the next thing I knew I was dangling upside-down by my feet on the ceiling of its cave."

"Han and I found you a good two-hundred meters from any known wampa caves," said the Doctor. "How did you escape?"

"I tried unfastening myself, but the ice around my feet was too thick," answered Luke. "I couldn't do it by myself. That was when I noticed my lightsaber stuck in the snow right near me. I tried to grab it, but I couldn't reach it. So I calmed myself, and I called on the Force. I reached out, and the lightsaber flew into my hands."

"You used Force Pull," said Obi-Wan, sounding amazed. "I never taught you that. Where did you learn it?"

"I just did it, Ben," said Luke. "I don't know where it came from. I just knew that the Force could help me out when I was in a tight pinch, so I figured I would try it. Anyway, I was able to use the saber to unlatch myself from the cave ceiling, and I just barely made it out before collapsing in the snow. Guess that was when you and Han found me, Doctor."

"It was, actually," said the Doctor. "We found you just a few seconds after you collapsed." The Doctor paused for a moment, considering his next question and whether or not he wanted to ask it.

"Something on your mind, Doctor?" asked Luke, as if he were reading his thoughts.

"Yes, actually," said the Doctor. "What do you know about Dagobah?"

Obi-Wan and Jennara looked at the Doctor in confusion. They were probably wondering where he was going with this.

"Nothing," answered Luke plainly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when Han and I found you, you were muttering something," explained the Doctor. "'Dagobah system.' That's what you said. Obi-Wan, Jennara, and I were talking about going there to teach you some more about the Force."

"Really?" asked Luke. "When?"

"I'm not sure," said the Doctor. "But I am sure of the fact that we never mentioned it to you. In fact, the idea popped into my head yesterday right after you left on your assignment. I just want to know where you heard it from."

"Now that you mention it, someone spoke to me right before I lost consciousness," said Luke. "He said dark times were approaching fast, and he told me to go to Dagobah when they came to pass."

"He?" asked the Doctor.

"I only heard his voice, but it was definitely a man," answered Luke. "I could tell by the voice."

"Did he say who he was?" asked Obi-Wan, his eyes lighting up at the possible mention of his old Master.

"Not a name," said Luke. "He just said that he was someone who's taught both Ben and the Doctor."

The Doctor and Obi-Wan smiled at each other, knowing that it was indeed Qui-Gon Jinn who had spoken to Luke out in the tundra of Hoth. Jennara understood as well, even though she had been born after Qui-Gon's death at the hands of the sinister Darth Maul on Naboo. All three Jedi lit up, and Luke looked at them a bit confusedly as Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and the droids entered the recovery room and joined the Jedi and their student.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again!" cried C-3PO joyously.

R2 bleeped in Luke's direction, indicating his relief and gratitude to both Han and the Doctor.

"How you feeling, Luke?" asked Han. "You don't look too bad. In fact, you look strong enough to rip the ears off a gundark."

"All thanks to you and the Doctor," said Luke gratefully.

"That's two you owe me, junior, plus one more for the Doctor," said Han, to which Luke chuckled. "Well, Your Worship," he added to Leia, "Looks like you got me to stick around a bit longer."

"What do you mean?" asked Jennara.

"I didn't have anything to do with it," said Leia. "General Rieekan thinks that it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until the energy field is activated."

"I agree with General Rieekan," said Obi-Wan.

"As do I," said the Doctor. "Who knows what lovely surprises the Empire has in store for us wandering about the galaxy?"

"Good point," conceded Han, "but I think the Princess here just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of her sight," he added a bit smugly.

The Doctor noticed Luke's annoyed look just behind Han. He wasn't too pleased with Han's flirting, the Doctor could tell.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser-brain," Leia fired back. Now, it was Chewbacca's turn to laugh at Han, but this time, it was at the smuggler's expense.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball," said Han. "But see, you didn't see the Princess and me alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

"My what?!" cried Leia in disgust, although her heart was starting to beat a bit more rapidly. "Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!" She shouted at Han in anger, trying to insult him as much as possible to try and deflect her feelings for him.

"Scruffy-looking?" asked Han, turning to Luke and the Jedi. "I must have hit pretty close to the mark if I got her all riled up like that."

Leia subconsciously nodded her head, but nobody noticed it except the Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan, probably because she was still hiding her emotions with a mask of disgust and anger.

"You know, you don't know everything about women just yet," said Leia. The Princess of Alderaan then proceeded to grab Luke by the face and plant her lips onto his own.

Luke's surprise was almost as great as the Doctor and Jennara's, who casually stepped out of the room. They had taken about four steps out of the recovery room before they starting bursting out in laughter. The Doctor didn't quite know why it was funny, and he wasn't sure Jennara did, either. Something about unwitting twin siblings kissing each other somehow struck them as odd and surprising, and they had no choice but to laugh hysterically.

Unfortunately, their laughter was placed on hold when General Rieekan himself got on the intercom and gave an announcement.

"Headquarters personnel, report to command center," Rieekan's voice boomed throughout Echo Base. The Doctor and Jennara rushed over to the command center to find Obi-Wan, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and the droids all standing around one officer and his monitor.

"Ah, Doctor, Colonel Oswin, you're here," said Rieekan. "It seems that we have a visitor to the system. We picked it up moving east outside Zone Twelve."

"It's made of some kind of metal," said the officer.

"Then it couldn't be any of the indigenous creatures," said Jennara.

"Might be one of our speeders on patrol," suggested Han.

"Not possible," said Rieekan. "Nobody's checked out on patrol right now. It's something else."

"Sir," called the officer. "There's something weak coming through. I'll try to amplify it."

The Doctor listened to the static and the signal coming through, which sounded something like _geer-te-de-fen-det_.

"Sir, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication," said C-3PO. "That is not a signal used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code."

"I've got five billion languages running through my head, and I agree," said the Doctor. "Whatever's out there is not Rebel and probably unfriendly. I'm going to check it out."

The Doctor was about to exit the room when he caught sight of Jennara Oswin waiting at the monitor.

_Jennara,_ he whispered to her telepathically.

_What? _she whispered back.

_Come on._

_What are you talking about?_

_Come and find the unfriendly metal thingy with me._

_Why would I want to do that?_

_Because you know you want to. Now come on._

Jennara gave the equivalent of a bemused mental sigh before thinking to the Doctor, _Fine._

Jennara joined the Doctor, and together, they went out into the cold of Hoth.

The Doctor used the Force to keep Jennara warm while they searched for the metal thing, whatever it was. It took them about ten minutes to track the signal to an area just outside of Echo Zone Twelve. There, the Doctor found a large, black, sinister-looking, yet familiar probe droid with lots of instruments attached to its underside.

"Oi!" shouted Jennara, throwing a pile of snow at the droid, which succeeded in getting its attention.

"Jennara, you can't just throw snow at possibly unfriendly droids! It's rude!" cried the Doctor as the probe droid began firing at them. The Doctor and Jennara activated their lightsabers, the green and yellow blades deflecting any laser bolts the droid shot at them.

"Yeah, but I did get its attention, didn't I?" asked Jennara. "And we know it's not friendly because it's shooting at us, so it's probably Imperial."

"Oh, it's definitely Imperial!" said the Doctor as he deflected a laser bolt that just barely nicked the probe droid. Even with that shot, it still exploded in an orange ball of flame.

"Well, that was fun," said Jennara. "Want to do it again?"

"Not really," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, me neither," said Jennara as she keyed in Echo Base on her communicator. "Echo Base, this is Jennara Oswin. We found the source of the signal."

"What was it?" asked Leia, who was on the other side of the communication.

"Probe droid of some kind," answered Jennara. "I don't really recognize it. It must have had some sort of self-destruct sequence. It wasn't hit that hard."

"What about you, Doctor? Do you know what it is?" asked General Rieekan, who was piggybacking on Leia's communication.

"It's definitely a probe droid," answered the Doctor, remembering where he had seen a droid like this one before. "It's a Viper. Manufactured by Arakyd Industries on Mechis III. The Republic used them for exploration purposes. They aided in the discovery of new planets and the life on those planets, if there was any at all. I sent out a few of them myself back in the day. Anyway, when the Empire took over, Arakyd Industries repurposed them for the Empire's needs. Like rooting out Rebel bases, which is probably what this one was doing." The Doctor looked around, and he soon found the shield generator the Rebellion used to keep Echo Base safe from any bombardment by the Empire.

"I can see the shield generator from here," said Jennara worriedly. "It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here, then."

General Rieekan and Leia were silent for a moment.

"We'd better start the evacuation immediately," said General Rieekan.

"I agree wholeheartedly, General," said the Doctor, realizing that this might be the dark time that Qui-Gon Jinn had told Luke about.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm going to keep this author's note pretty short. I just performed in a production of Annie, and I am absolutely exhausted! I'd like to get as much sleep as I can tonight, as I have a busy day tomorrow as well.**

**Anyway, here's chapter two of Episode V! Lots of references to Doctor Who and a bit of foreshadowing as well, if I remember correctly.**

**Okay, the noise the probe droid makes...That's what I've always thought it sounded like, ever since the first time I saw ESB when I was a kid. Geer-te-de-fen-det. Just thought I'd try to explain myself with that one.**

**Next Friday: The Battle of Hoth!**

**And that's about it for this quickie of an author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	4. The Battle of Hoth

Chapter Three: The Battle of Hoth

Once the Doctor and Jennara returned to Echo Base, the three generals-Rieekan, Obi-Wan, and the Doctor-came up with an evacuation plan for the Rebels to leave Hoth behind for good. They would evacuate as many men and officers as possible onto GR-75 medium transports. The Doctor held a particular fondness for those transports; they came from Gallofree Yards.

When the Imperials arrived at Hoth, the Rebels would activate their shield generator so that the Imperials would not be able to bombard them and would be forced to make a ground assault. The Rebels would send out a small force of soldiers and snowspeeders, if they were needed, to distract the Empire's forces long enough for the remaining forces to get away safely.

It was decided that each Gallofree transport-the Doctor smiled every time he saw one of those or heard its name-would be guarded by two X-Wing fighters. Getting past the Star Destroyers that were likely to be sitting just above orbit would be tricky, but the Rebels' new ion cannon that Jennara had helped design and build would fire several shots at the Destroyers for maximum effectiveness.

It was not a sound plan by any stretch of the imagination. But it was the best one they could come up with on this short of a notice. And the Doctor was about to be proven that it was a good thing that he and his general comrades were quick thinkers.

"Sirs!" called an officer. "A fleet of Star Destroyers just dropped out of hyperspace in Sector Four."

"Wakey wakey, boys and girls," the Doctor muttered to himself. "They're here."

"Reroute all power to the energy shields," Rieekan ordered quickly. "We've got to hold them until all the transports are away. Commander Strax, prepare your men for a ground assault."

"Yes, sir," said the commander as he ran out of the command center to prep his men.

Princess Leia went out to the main hangar bay to prep the men on the strategy that the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Rieekan had formulated. When she finished with her task, she returned to the command center and stood with the three generals and Jennara as they put their plan into action.

"I'd imagine their primary target to be the shield generators," said the Doctor.

"Do you think we'll have enough time to get them all away, Doctor?" asked Leia.

"Technically, no," said the Doctor. "In reality, also no. But we should certainly be able to get as many as we can off this planet."

"It'll be a good day for us if we can get at least seventy percent of our personnel off Hoth," said Rieekan. "It'll be a great day if we can get all of us off safely."

"Prepare to open the energy shield," ordered Obi-Wan as the first transport loaded up with soldiers and equipment. When it was loaded up and ready to leave the planet, Jennara made the call with the ion cannon.

"Stand by, ion cannon," she said. "Ready. Fire!"

The Doctor faintly heard the firing of three shots from Jennara's ion cannon and hoped that it was enough to let the transport and X-Wings get away.

"This is Transport One," said the pilot of the ship a few seconds later. "We made it."

The command center personnel leaped and cheered with joy as the Doctor got on the intercom.

"Hello, Echo Base, hello. This is the Doctor," he said jovially. "The first transport is away. I repeat: Transport number one is away."

As good as that was, the Rebels weren't finished yet. They still had several transports that needed to leave this planet as soon as possible. On top of that, Imperial All Terrain Armored Transports had been spotted along the north ridge of Echo Base. The Doctor had seen a few of those in action in the Battle of Boz Pity, and they were devastatingly effective.

"Echo Base, this is Rogue Leader," the voice of Luke Skywalker crackled through the Alliance COM channel. "We're on our way to the north ridge to see if we can't stall those walkers for you."

"Hold them off for as long as you can, Luke," urged Obi-Wan.

"Will do, Ben," said Luke.

The Doctor watched the battle unfold through the various monitors the Rebels had set up inside the command center. From the looks of it, the AT-ATs were part of an Imperial detachment called Blizzard Force. That meant that Maximilian Veers was leading the walker assault. While he did not serve in the Clone War, the Doctor had heard of Veers's exploits in the failed Assault on Carida, where his modified AT-ATs made their debut against the Rebels.

The battle was not going well for the Rebels. Despite the efforts of Rogue Squadron in taking out one of the AT-ATs, the head AT-AT had already come within range of the power generator, and none of the snowspeeders were swarming it. The shield would be down in mere moments, and the Doctor sensed that someone far more sinister than General Veers would be coming soon.

"Carlist, I think it'd probably be best if we sent up two this time," suggested the Doctor.

"I don't think we can protect two transports at a time, Doctor," said Rieekan, although the Doctor could sense that he was thinking along the same lines as the Doctor himself.

"It is very risky, but we cannot hold off those walkers for much longer," said Obi-Wan as an explosion around Echo Base's perimeter caused seismic activity inside the base.

"We don't seem to have much of a choice," put in Leia.

"Alright," said Rieekan, giving in to the suggestions of three people whose opinions he valued. "Launch patrol!" he called to the launch officer in the command center.

"Evacuate remaining ground staff," ordered the Doctor. "Let's get everybody out of here."

"Yes, sir," said the officer.

"Doctor, what's the plan?" asked Jennara, who rushed over to the Doctor in all the confusion.

"We're going straight to Dagobah," said the Doctor. "We'll fly out on the _Tardis_."

"The what?" asked Jennara, coming to her turn to be confused. "_Tardis_?"

"Good name for the freighter?" asked the Doctor. He knew that his own people, the Gallifreyans, had called their war machines Tardises. The Doctor thought he would provide a better reputation for the name of the Tardis by naming the freighter _Tardis_.

"I guess so," said Jennara.

"Good. Alright, let's help these people get out of here!" said the Doctor, and the Jedi moved to evacuate the command center of all personnel, including General Rieekan. Soon, the only ones left in the command center were the Doctor, Jennara, Obi-Wan, Leia, C-3PO, and an officer who was working until the last possible second to keep Echo Base alive.

"You alright?" asked Han, who had just appeared at the door of the command center.

"Why are you still here?" Leia shouted angrily.

"I heard that they were evacuating the command center, but I didn't see you in the hangar bay," explained Han.

"Don't worry about me," ordered Leia. "You've got clearance to leave, so just go."

"Oh, I'm leaving," said Han. "But first, I'm getting you to your ship," he added as he darted right to Princess Leia to get her to the last transport ship.

"Mistress Leia, we really must board this last transport," said C-3PO. "It's our only hope of survival."

"Send all troops in Sector Twelve to the south slope," ordered Leia, ignoring both 3PO and Han. "Have them protect the fighters at all costs!"

Just then, another explosion rocked Echo Base, but it was much closer to the base than just the perimeter. This one, by the Doctor's reckoning, had occurred on the outer wall.

"Imperial troops have entered the base!" came the panicked announcement.

"Come on," said Han. "You've done all you can."

"Okay," Leia gave in to Han as he pulled her out of the command center. "Get to your transports, all of you!"

"We'll hold off the Imperial troops," said the Doctor, already pulling out his lightsaber. He had sensed a dark presence indeed. For a moment, he thought it was Sidious, but he corrected himself. This one felt more along the lines of Darth Vader. "Get to your transport as quickly as you can, officer!"

"Yes, sir," said the officer as she darted from her station and out of the command center.

"Come on, you lot," said the Doctor, activating his green lightsaber. "We've got Imperials to delay."

Jennara and Obi-Wan activated their yellow and blue lightsabers, and the three Jedi were off to find the Empire's landing party.

"Doctor, I sense-" began Jennara fearfully as they ran through the halls of Echo Base.

"I know," said the Doctor. "I can sense him, too."

"Vader," said Obi-Wan, tightening his grip on his lightsaber as they ran into the first of the Imperial snowtroopers.

"Jedi?!" one of them cried in surprise. "Blast them!"

Instantly, the Doctor dropped into an Ataru stance and used his complete mastery of the form to deflect any incoming bolts from the snowtroopers' E-11 blaster rifles. Jennara ran ahead of the Doctor and Obi-Wan and managed to strike a few of them down, but there were still more. Obi-Wan and the Doctor joined her, and together, they killed the rest of the snowtroopers.

"Come on!" shouted the Doctor. "I sense more of them in the hangar bay!"

The Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan ran as fast as they could to the hangar bay of Echo Base, where they saw the _Millenium Falcon_ taking off. The Doctor sensed Princess Leia aboard the old freighter, and he guessed that she hadn't made it to her own transport.

However, the Doctor did not have a chance to think about Princess Leia or the crew of the _Millenium Falcon_ for very long. He saw a squad of snowtroopers and a fearsome man in tall black armor and matching black cloak. A black-and-silver lightsaber hung from his belt. His breathing, while labored, had become a symbol of fear and the might of the Empire. This man was Darth Vader.

Jennara froze in fear as the snowtroopers moved to attack position against the three Jedi. The Doctor held his stance, and he faced Darth Vader for the first time since his last regeneration.

"Tear this base apart!" Vader's booming voice commanded of his snowtroopers as he produced his lightsaber from his belt. "I will deal with the Jedi!"

"Obi-Wan, I think it would be best if you got the _Tardis_ ready," suggested the Doctor.

"I agree," said Obi-Wan as he deactivated his lightsaber and ran as fast as he could to the Doctor and Jennara's freighter.

"You may have deprived me of Kenobi, Jedi, but my vengeance has waited for twenty-two years," said Vader as his crimson Sith blade slid easily out of his hilt. "It can wait just a bit longer. In the meantime, I can settle for you and Oswin, the Doctor's shadow."

"I am not his shadow," said Jennara, keeping her tone even as the two Jedi moved to meet the Sith Lord in combat. "I am a Jedi Knight."

"I killed the Doctor, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, myself," said Vader confidently. "You and your male companion will not be a problem."

"You may have killed the Doctor," said the Doctor, "but are you sure he's dead?"

Vader's false confidence seemed to dissipate. The Doctor could sense his mechanical breathing increasing in rapidity as the Sith Lord took a second glance in the Doctor's direction. What was that? Surprise? Shock?

Fear?

The sense of fear that the Doctor got from Vader fled in an instant, replaced almost totally by anger. Vader struck out at the Doctor, and red met green once again in a clash of lightsabers. Jennara's yellow blade swung in a high arc toward Vader's head, but the Sith Lord re-angled his blade to block both Jennara and the Doctor. Vader held both blades at bay, but Jennara and the Doctor were pushing him back. Vader used the Force to push the Doctor away, leaving Jennara to face him alone. The young woman, the Doctor noticed, was keeping away from Shii-Cho and sticking with Ataru against Vader. But Vader had developed a specialized version of Shien, and while Jennara was strong, she would not last forever against it. The Doctor needed to help her.

He ran to Vader and parried a blow that might have unbalanced Jennara.

"Thanks for that," she called as they attacked Vader together, causing Vader to double his speed and block both sabers.

The Doctor and Jennara continued to try to wear down Vader, but the Sith's prosthetics gave him unparalleled endurance. They would have time to subdue him at this rate if Obi-Wan got the _Tardis_ up and running as quickly as the Doctor thought that he would. It should have been, at most, a few more seconds.

_We're ready, Doctor_, Obi-Wan called to the Doctor and Jennara telepathically.

_Thanks, Obi-Wan_, the Doctor thought back. _Okay, Jennara, you ready?_

_Double wave? Oh yes,_ thought Jennara as the two Jedi backflipped away from Vader and deactivated their lightsabers. Building up a wave of Force energy, the Doctor and Jennara outstretched both of their arms and fired a blast of energy that sent Vader flying away from them. The Doctor and Jennara used the time granted to them by Vader's distraction to dash to the _Tardis_. The hatch closed, and the Doctor took the controls of the freighter.

The sounds of the groaning engines were accompanied by the repulsorlifts pulling the _Tardis_ off the ground. The Doctor pushed the Jedi freighter forward, catapulting the _Tardis _out of Echo Base's hangar bay and away from Darth Vader and the Empire.

"Obi-Wan, have you taught Luke telepathic communication?" asked the Doctor once they were a safe distance from Echo Base.

"He cannot convey sentences yet, but he can send nudges with a distinct feeling to them," answered Obi-Wan.

"Okay, thank you."

The Doctor gave control of the _Tardis _to Jennara, and he contacted Luke through his thoughts.

_Luke,_ he thought, _it's time. When you leave Hoth, if you haven't already, head to Dagobah. Use your X-Wing. Fly with R2. He's been there. He knows the way._

The Doctor didn't get a worded response from Luke, but he did get a nudge of affirmation from the young man. When he felt the nudge, he turned to Jennara.

"Take us to Dagobah," he said to her with an affectionate smile.

"Right away, Doctor," said Jennara with an equally affectionate smile that warmed his hearts.

Jennara giggled for a moment, then put the ship into hyperspace. The stars in the distance lengthened until they were straight lines, and then the _Tardis_ shot into the vortex of hyperspace once more, carrying its occupants ever closer to the completion of the Force's ultimate plan.

* * *

**Oh, hey, look! The Battle of Hoth! That was a thing! That happened! Woo!**

**So, I feel like it's been forever since I've posted, even though it's only been a week. It felt like so much more time has passed, though! It's crazy!**

**Anyway, the TARDIS has finally made its first(ish) appearance as the _Tardis_, the Doctor and Jennara's freighter! That's pretty cool, I think! I was debating whether or not to put in the TARDIS at all, but I ultimately decided on putting it in, just as a regular old ship, not a time-travelling ship that's bigger on the inside or anything.**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Leave your thoughts in a review! They are always appreciated! I do read all of them, so your voices will not go unnoticed, my friends!**

**Speaking of not going unnoticed, a user asked in a review if I will include Jenny in this series. Doctor's Daughter Jenny: no. Jenny Flint: sort of, but she won't have any dialogue or anything.**

**Next Friday: The Doctor, Obi-Wan, Jennara, and Luke arrive on the swamp planet of Dagobah to begin Luke's training. Meanwhile, Darth Vader is worried about his brief encounter with a certain Jedi Master on Hoth, and he confers about it with Darth Sidious.**

**And that about does it for this author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	5. Dagobah

Chapter Four: Dagobah

The Doctor could remember that his tenth incarnation had always loved to stare into the vortex of hyperspace. On the way to Dagobah, he quickly realized that his eleventh incarnation loved it even more. The swirling blue around the white center always mesmerized the Doctor, and his eleventh body was no less prone to its calming effects than his other incarnations.

"It's so beautiful," said Jennara from beside him.

"I agree," said the Doctor, realizing that hyperspace reminded him more of his former Padawan and less of Stass. "Even at the ripe old age of nine hundred thirty-five, the universe can still amaze me."

"You're not seriously that old, are you?" asked Jennara with an unbelieving smile on her face.

"Oh, I most certainly am," said the Doctor jokingly.

"Well, if you're that old, certainly you need some rest," said Jennara. "Master Kenobi's already gone off while you were stargazing over there."

"Really?" asked the Doctor. "I hadn't noticed."

"So, are you going to sleep or not?" asked Jennara.

"No, I don't think so," answered the Doctor.

"Why not?" Jennara fake-pouted, which the Doctor found absolutely adorable.

"I don't really need it," said the Doctor. "I can go for days without sleep. You know that."

"Yeah," said Jennara, and the disappointment he heard in her voice and felt in her heart was genuine. "Okay, well, I'm going to get some rest until we hit Dagobah."

The Doctor didn't quite understand her disappointment, but he quickly put it out of his mind as he stared into the vortex and the _Tardis_ moved faster than the speed of light through the galaxy toward Dagobah.

The Doctor hadn't been to Dagobah in twenty-three years, not since his fateful encounter with Qui-Gon Jinn when he learned about the events that would come to pass approximately one year later. He had never taken Jennara there, as he felt that he had nothing to teach her there. Even still, his tenth incarnation had always gotten the strange suspicion that he would return there at some point to teach. He realized that it would not be Jennara whom he would teach, but Luke Skywalker.

It was at Dagobah that Luke would receive the greatest leap in his Jedi training thus far. In the privacy of the swamps of Dagobah, they could train him almost non-stop, instead of the sporadic bursts of lessons that Obi-Wan was forced to give him in the last three years due to Luke's commitment as a commander in the Rebel Alliance. Not that Luke's duties were a bad thing, the Doctor rationalized, but if they were to defeat the Emperor in the way the Force had planned, the Doctor got the feeling that give him more formal lessons, instead of the sporadicity with which he was taught in the ways of the Jedi. That way, he would learn faster and the galaxy could return to a peaceful state once more.

The navicomputer told the Doctor that they were about to enter the Dagobah system, and he placed his hand on the hyperdrive controls, taking the _Tardis_ out of hyperspace and back into normal space. He skillfully guided the ship into Dagobah's atmosphere, sticking the landing in the exact spot where his tenth incarnation had landed his old Eta-2 starfighter during the Clone War. The Doctor spun his chair around and quickly stood, making his way to the quarters of the ship, where Jennara and Obi-Wan had gotten up and were waiting for the Doctor.

"Welcome to Dagobah!" cried the Doctor joyously.

"I can feel the Force all around here," said Jennara wistfully. "It's amazing."

"I feel it also," said Obi-Wan. "This planet is a conduit of the Force."

"A great place for us to hide while we train Luke," said the Doctor. "Come on, then. Let's explore!"

As the Jedi exited the _Tardis_, the Doctor looked around the quarters and noticed that there were only two bunks. Jennara's disappointment became a bit clearer to him.

The three Jedi looked around their environment, noting all of the life that sprouted up from the swampy terrain as though it grew right from the swamp itself. The Doctor found the swamp perfect for training Luke. Its trees with their vines were perfect for endurance exercises, while the rocks provided a good way to test Luke in his concentration and some Force techniques.

"I'm sure we could improvise a course for him to run on," suggested Jennara.

"Agreed," said the Doctor. "This place is awesome!"

"If you can get past the smell," joked Jennara, waving at her nose in mock disgust.

"Where's Luke, then?" asked the Doctor.

"His X-Wing is not equipped with a hyperdrive," explained Obi-Wan. "He should be here soon, however."

"Good," said the Doctor. "In the meantime, let's get ready."

So, for the next few hours, the Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan set up a small camp while they waited for Luke to arrive. They set up several small crates of food that would last them for months as well as rechargeable lights, which they hooked up to the _Tardis_ for power. Lastly, they set up the _Tardis_ so that they could bunk in the ship itself. There was, of course, the issue of two bunks and four people, but the Doctor and Obi-Wan graciously gave Jennara and, when he arrived, Luke the bunks. Jennara looked a bit disappointed when the Doctor said that he wouldn't sleep in the bunks with her and Luke, but the Doctor paid little mind to it. He had just heard something that caused all distractions to cease.

There had been a crashing noise coming just a kilometer south of where the Jedi had made their camp. The Doctor concluded that it must have been Luke, so he, Jennara, and Obi-Wan ran to where the Doctor heard the crash to indeed find Luke Skywalker pulling R2-D2 out of the swamp. R2 looked grimy and muddy, and so did the legs of Luke's pilot trousers.

"Are you alright, Luke?" asked Jennara anxiously.

"I'm fine," said Luke as he set R2 upright again and breathed out a tired sigh. "Thanks for the concern."

"What happened?" asked the Doctor.

"I flew into a fog as I was coming down into the atmosphere," explained Luke, irritated that events had played out in this way. "I couldn't see a thing, and then I crashed into this swamp."

"We'll get your fighter out, Luke," said Obi-Wan, noticing Luke's irritated tone as the Doctor had. "Do not worry. In the meantime, the three of us have set up a camp that we can use while you train."

"Well, let's not waste any time, then," said Luke. "Let's get started."

"As you wish, Luke," said Obi-Wan. "Shall we, Doctor?"

"We shall, yes," said the Doctor, an idea popping into his head. "But first, we need to eat."

"Eat?" asked Luke, perplexed. "I thought we were going to start training me to be a Jedi."

"True," said the Doctor. "We will train you together, and the first lesson of your Jedi training is that a Jedi must keep up his strength or her strength-" he nodded to Jennara graciously, "-before the exercises can begin."

"Um, okay," said Luke.

The Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan led Luke and R2 back to the camp, where the Doctor began to cook a small meal for the four of them to eat. All the while, he sensed Luke fidgeting about, as though he wanted to get his training done as soon as possible. Jennara and Obi-Wan could sense it, too. Luke's leg would shake almost uncontrollably, or he would wring his hands together, or he would do something to indicate his impatience.

The Doctor smiled to himself as he finished cooking the meal, giving out a healthy dose to himself and his three companions. R2 didn't need sustenance of the kind that the Doctor was providing, so he shut down for the time being.

"Eat up!" the Doctor said joyously. "Eat up!"

The Doctor began vigorously eating his portion, which looked like a sort of smooth, yet thick yellow mush with brown bits and white bits mixed in, and Jennara and Obi-Wan tentatively took a bite of their meal as well. The Doctor had to smile when the expressions of both Jedi lit up as they tasted the Doctor's meal.

"Doctor, this is amazing!" cried Jennara.

"I'm glad you think so," said the Doctor, his hearts warming at Jennara's approval. "I learned to make it on one of my few trips to Gallifrey. The Gallifreyan word for it is much too long and far too difficult to pronounce, but it translates to Basic as fish fingers and custard. The fingers bit could be a tiny mistranslation, though, but I'm not entirely sure."

"This is truly delicious!" exclaimed Obi-Wan after a mouthful of fish fingers and custard. "Luke, are you not hungry?"

The Doctor looked at Luke, noticing that he hadn't eaten any of his meal. He was just fidgeting some of the brown bits with his spoon impatiently.

"I don't mean any offense, Doctor," said Luke apologetically. "I'm sure it's delicious, but I just don't see why we can't just start my training now."

"It's like the Doctor said," explained Jennara. "A Jedi has to keep up strength."

Luke took one bite of the fish fingers and custard, threw his bowl down, and shouted, "What am I even doing?! We're wasting our time! Why can't we just start?!"

Jennara and Obi-Wan gazed at Luke, shocked at his outburst. The Doctor, however, gently set down his bowl and stood, looking hard at Luke.

"There's your problem," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

"This was an exercise in patience," explained the Doctor. "Which you seem to lack."

"He will learn patience," said Obi-Wan, catching onto the Doctor's lesson plan.

"Yeah, I can do it," said Luke. "I'm ready to learn."

"And we will teach you, but you need to know that you are reckless," said the Doctor.

"What about you, Doctor?" challenged Luke. "Aren't you a bit reckless at times?"

"Yes," the Doctor admitted fondly. "But I always have a plan. Of the many things you will learn here on Dagobah, one of the most important is to think before you act. Make a plan, a strategy. If you know what to do, the Force will guide you the rest of the way."

"But you must also make sure to trust your instincts," put in Jennara. "Sometimes, your plans don't work, and you have to improvise. Trust in the Force when you come to these points."

"I will," said Luke, standing up with the other Jedi. "I am ready."

"Good," said the Doctor, pleased with Luke's willingness to learn, if not his recklessness. "Let's begin."

For the next two weeks, Luke spent six hours a day training with the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara. Most of what Luke did was endurance exercises and meditation techniques. Jennara and the Doctor would run with Luke through the swamp to increase his endurance, and they would offer him pointers as well as words of encouragement. After running for a good while, Luke would transfer to Obi-Wan, who would work with him on lifting objects during meditation, wherein Luke would be in some ridiculous position, such as doing a handstand.

"It improves concentration," Obi-Wan had explained after Luke had questioned his mentor's methods.

On the first day of the third week of training, Luke and the Doctor were running through the swamp, the Doctor giving Luke pointers all the way.

"Good, Luke!" encouraged the Doctor as Luke flipped over a large rock with ease. "Feel the Force inside you. Let it flow through you like a river." The Doctor momentarily flashed back to a certain group of Younglings whom he had taught once at the Jedi Temple. Jemba, Liam, and all the other Younglings of Bear Clan. He had told them to feel the river's song.

Then the flash was gone, and the Doctor's mind returned to his new student, Luke.

"But don't let your anger or fear get the better of you," said the Doctor as they ran. "That leads to the Dark Side. It's the quick and easy path, and if you choose it, it will dominate your destiny. And it will consume you as it consumed Obi-Wan's former apprentice."

Luke stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Vader," he said. "Is the Dark Side stronger?" he asked as a bit of an afterthought.

"No," said the Doctor quickly. "It's quicker, easier, and more seductive, but it isn't stronger."

"But how will I know the difference?" asked Luke.

"You'll know when you are calm, at peace," answered the Doctor. "Do you know what a Jedi uses the Force for, Luke?"

"Knowledge?" answered Luke.

"Yes, good," said the Doctor. "And what else?"

"To defend himself."

"Very good," congratulated the Doctor. Luke was learning already. "Never use the Force for attack. If you must use the Force in battle, use it for defense. Otherwise, use it for gaining knowledge and wisdom."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Luke. "Shall we run some more?"

"No, I think we're good on running for now," answered the Doctor. "Let's go find Obi-Wan and do some meditation exercises, shall we?"

"Alright," said Luke absently. The Doctor could sense that his mind was filled with questions that he felt needed answering.

"Clear your mind of any questions," he said to young Luke. "The answers may come slowly, but they will come to you with time."

"Yes, Doctor," said Luke.

Both men were silent as they walked back to the camp, where Obi-Wan, Jennara, and R2 were waiting for them. They were both meditating, and while Obi-Wan's mind was clear, Jennara's was just a bit distracted, especially after the Doctor came within her range of senses. R2 was watching the X-Wing almost tentatively. If droids could exude emotion, the Doctor would have said that the little astromech was worried about the fighter.

Brushing thoughts about the X-Wing aside, the Doctor turned his attention to Luke and Obi-Wan as they began the exercise in meditation.

"Now, Luke, I want you to stand on your hands as you concentrate," said Obi-Wan.

The Doctor watched as Luke did what Obi-Wan told of him, standing on his hands with perfect balance.

"He's good," Jennara muttered to the Doctor.

"I agree," said the Doctor. "Not many Padawans could do that barely three weeks into their formal training."

"Now, Luke," continued Obi-Wan, "Spread out one of your legs and lift one of your arms."

Luke wordlessly did as Obi-Wan instructed, moving his right leg and his left arm.

"The stones," said Obi-Wan. Luke used his telekinetic powers to lift a small stone into the air and gently place it on top of another small stone. Luke was about to grab another one when R2 suddenly chirped alarmingly, indicating the X-Wing.

The Doctor looked and, to his horror, saw the X-Wing slowly start to sink deeper into the swamp. Luke noticed it, too, for he was suddenly losing concentration on the stone. He was panicking about his X-Wing, and he forgot all about what he was doing.

"Concentrate!" called Obi-Wan.

"Luke!" cried Jennara and the Doctor as Luke collapsed to the ground, his exercises abandoned.

Luke stood slowly and gazed out at his X-Wing.

"Oh, great," he sighed exasperatedly. "Now we'll never get it out."

"Are you so sure?" asked the Doctor.

"Why don't you try to lift it like the stone?" suggested Obi-Wan.

"Ben, moving stones around is one thing, but this is totally different," said Luke.

"It's not that different," said Jennara. "It's only different in your mind."

"She's right," said the Doctor. "You've got to unlearn what you've learned. Put aside your doubt and your fear, and you can do just about anything. Even lift that X-Wing out of the swamp."

"Alright," said Luke half-heartedly. "I'll give it a try."

"You can't just try, Luke," said Jennara. "There are a lot of things that the Doctor has taught me. One of them is that I must do or do not. I can't simply try. Trying doesn't exist. You've just gotta do it or don't."

The Doctor beamed at her, surprised and happy that she had taken his teachings to heart like that. His affection for her increased tenfold because of that. Jennara smiled at him as well, and they shared a single, tender moment.

Luke reached out his hand and used the Force to grab at the X-Wing. Slowly, but surely, it began to rise out of the swampy waters.

"You can do it, Luke," said Obi-Wan quietly, encouraging his student and friend. The Doctor silently cheered him on as the X-Wing rose higher and higher...

...then sank back down into the swamps.

R2-D2 gave a sad little whimper as the X-Wing slowly descended back into the swamp. Evidently, Luke's fear and doubt about the size of the craft got into his head. He could have easily lifted the ship out of the swamp if he had cleared his mind beforehand.

Luke sat down, panting for breath, on a log next to R2.

"I can't do it," said Luke. "It's too big."

"The size of the ship does not matter," said Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi is right," said Jennara. "I mean, look at me. I'm the smallest Jedi here. Do you judge me because you're bigger than I am?"

Luke cast his glance down on the ground, then shook his head. He didn't judge her at all.

"Good, because I've got the Force on my side," said Jennara, sitting down next to Luke and placing a hand on his shoulder. "And that's the most powerful ally in the galaxy. We create it, and we make it grow. With the Force, we're not just a body. We are a glowing beacon of life. Its energy is all around us. It binds us together. If you want to lift that ship, you've got to feel the Force around you. Feel it between you, me, Master Kenobi, the Doctor, that rock, that tree, even R2 and your X-Wing."

"But Jennara, it's just so difficult," said Luke. "I don't know if I can do it. It seems like you just want the impossible."

"It's not impossible, Luke," said Jennara consolingly. "Watch this."

Jennara stood up and lifted her arm. The Doctor watched, smiling to himself, as Jennara began to pull the X-Wing right out of the swamp. Slowly, it rose up again, moving ever closer to the land. Soon, the Doctor could see the entire ship moving towards them. Jennara gently placed the X-Wing down on the ground in front of Luke, who looked absolutely astonished that such a feat could have been performed at all.

"Jennara, that...that was amazing!" he cried. "I don't believe it!"

"There's your problem," said the Doctor, who was very, very proud of what Jennara had just done. "In order to succeed, you need to believe that you can. Only then can you defeat your enemies."

The Doctor silently wished that Luke would be ready to believe in himself when the time came for him to face Vader and Sidious.

* * *

The man who was called Vader was terrified. The Doctor was back. The male Jedi whom Vader had encountered on Hoth bore the Force signature of the Doctor. It felt just slightly different, but it was unmistakably the old Gallifreyan Grand Master from his days as a Jedi, reborn in a new body. On top of that, he carried the old Doctor's clawed lightsaber. Vader certainly wasn't clamboring to see the blue-bladed shoto that the Doctor used to carry; he had destroyed that weapon when he faced and killed the Doctor on the Death Star-or so he thought.

He would have told his Master, Sidious, about this new development, but Vader's fleet was currently preoccupied with finding the _Millenium Falcon_. Vader himself had ordered his ships to go after the _Falcon_ after the brash Captain Solo had flown it into an asteroid field. He had sensed several key members of the Rebellion, including Solo himself, aboard that ship, and there was no way that they were slipping through his grasp. Not again.

Still, the fact that the Doctor had resurfaced once again disturbed Vader. He wondered how his Master would take to the news, for Vader would tell him eventually. Vader imagined not well, but one could never truly be sure about Sidious. If anything, the man was good at hiding himself and his intentions. As far as Vader knew, Sidious had masqueraded as the Chancellor of the Republic for well over a decade before anyone outside of the Order of the Sith Lords figured out his true identity as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"And that, Lord Vader, was the last time the _Millenium Falcon_ appeared on our scopes," said the hologram of Captain Lorth Needa, drawing Vader out of his musings. "Considering the damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed."

Vader quickly realized that they were still talking about the chase. Captain Needa was suggesting that they abandon the search, but Vader thought otherwise. Han Solo was crafty, and he would find a way to navigate through the asteroids.

"No, Captain," said Vader. "They are alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found."

"Yes, Lord Vader," said Captain Needa, bowing just before his hologram faded away into nothing.

Vader strolled away from the communications center he had used to contact Captain Needa. Some of his officers were completely inept. He was considering hiring bounty hunters to find the _Millenium Falcon_ if his officers couldn't find the elusive ship. The Mandalorian Boba Fett was far more reliable than many of the men onboard the ship on which he was standing.

Vader sensed the presence of Admiral Firmus Piett moving toward him. Piett was certainly one of his more reliable officers. Vader actually excused him when he failed, which was rare for the Sith Lord. The urgency with which Piett sped to Vader indicating that what he had to say was important.

"Lord Vader," he called, getting Vader's full attention.

"Yes, Admiral," acknowledged Vader. "What is it?"

"Emperor Palpatine commands you to make contact with him," reported Piett.

"Very well," said Vader. "I shall answer. Move the _Executor_ out of the asteroid field so that we may send a clear transmission."

"Yes, my Lord," said Piett.

While Piett was issuing Vader's orders, Vader himself walked down to his meditation chamber that also served as a private communications center, serviceable only between himself and his Master. As soon as Admiral Piett reported that Vader's ship, the _Executor_, had cleared the asteroid field, Vader moved to a small platform that he would use to contact his Master. Vader knelt low, and a huge hologram of only his Master's head and shoulders appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" he asked as a greeting.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force," said Sidious.

"I have felt it," replied Vader. It was true. Ever since Hoth, he had felt a disturbance in the Force alongside the one caused by the Doctor.

"We have a new enemy," said Sidious. "The young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star. He is strong in the Force, very strong indeed. I have no doubt in my mind that this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."

_Luke,_ Vader thought to himself. Ever since the incident with the Death Star, Vader had done everything in his power to find out the identity of the lone pilot who had ensured its destruction. Several sources pointed to a boy named Luke. Vader was very suspicious of Luke when he sensed the power of the Force coursing within his veins. Anakin Skywalker had been like that, powerful and strong, before he became Vader.

During his search for Luke's identity, Vader came across one or two people who said that the boy's surname was Skywalker. Vader did not believe them, thinking that, even though he did not go by the name Anakin Skywalker anymore, he was still, by blood, the last living descendant of the Skywalker line. Sidious had just proven him wrong.

"How is that possible?" asked Vader. _Padme died in childbirth. Our child died with her._

Padme Amidala. Vader had not thought about her in years. His one true love, taken from him when he should have been able to save her and their unborn child. Vader hated himself for that. He would never forgive himself for that failure.

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader," commanded Sidious. "You will know it to be true."

Sidious was right. There was no other explanation. Padme must have lived long enough for their child-Luke, he corrected himself-to be born. The Jedi must have hidden Luke from Vader and Sidious's sight as soon as he was born in an effort to shield him from their power.

_I suppose it wasn't meant to last, Jedi fools_, Vader thought to himself as Sidious continued.

"He could destroy us," he said.

"He is only a boy," said Vader. "Even with Kenobi and Oswin helping him, he cannot hope to destroy us both, my Master. Certainly, we are safe."

"The Force is strong with him," said Sidious. "The Jedi will certainly try to teach him their ways. Lord Vader, the son of Anakin Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

_But what if he were a Sith?_ Vader thought to himself. Yes. It was perfect. Vader could turn his son to the Dark Side, then kill Sidious and take over the galaxy himself. Vader and Luke would rule side-by-side as father and son. It would be as he had dreamed so long ago. If only Padme were there to rule with Vader and their son, it would have been even more perfect.

Vader kept his thoughts neutral from his Master. He would present it as a boon to Sidious, not to Vader himself.

"If he could be turned, he would become a very powerful ally for you," suggested Vader.

"Yes," mused Sidious in agreement. "He would be a great asset." Clearly, the Dark Lord was taking the bait. Vader tried to push his joyous thoughts underneath the surface of his mind so that Sidious would not see them if he were to probe the mind of his apprentice.

"Can it be done?" asked Sidious. Vader internally leapt for joy. His plan to betray his Master was being given a blessing from his Master himself.

"He will join us or die, Master," said Vader. In truth, Vader would never kill his son. He would hurt him, of course, but never would he kill Luke.

"Good," said Sidious. "Very good. And now I sense that you wish to report a disturbing event from the Hoth campaign. Am I correct?"

Vader had almost completely forgotten about the Doctor. The fear he felt for that man returned, and Vader did his best to appear unaffected by it in the presence of his Master.

"Yes, Master," replied Vader. "I encountered three Jedi toward the end of the Battle of Hoth. Two of them, I recognized. One was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the other was the Doctor's Padawan, Jennara Oswin."

"And the third?" asked Sidious curiously.

"I did not recognize him at first," admitted Vader, "until he said something to me. He asked me if I could be sure that the Doctor was truly dead."

"But the Doctor is dead, is he not?" asked Sidious, sounding like he knew the answer already.

"I do not believe so, Master," said Vader. "I believe that this man I encountered was the Doctor. He looked and acted very different from the Doctor I knew. But his lightsaber matched the clawed lightsaber used by the Doctor exactly, and, though he looked different, his Force signature was unmistakably that of the Doctor."

"Are you certain, Lord Vader?" asked Sidious.

"Without a doubt, my Master," replied Vader.

"Interesting," said Sidious. "Very interesting."

"What are you thinking, Master?" asked Vader curiously.

"It would appear that the Doctor really has regenerated," said Sidious. "The stories are true."

"Stories?" asked Vader, wanting more clarification.

"There were whisperings throughout the Galactic Republic that a Gallifreyan such as the Doctor has not one life, but thirteen."

"Thirteen?"

"Yes, it is most curious. As I told you before, it was known to only a few select Jedi Masters and those who work closely with them. The Archives at the Jedi Temple were the only known location of any record of the Doctor's home planet of Gallifrey and their species, the Gallifreyans. Only Jedi Masters were allowed to access the file. I could not, so I dismissed the whisperings as rumors only. Your discovery on Hoth proves that these whisperings were not rumor, but truth."

No wonder Vader had never heard of these stories. Anakin Skywalker was not made a Jedi Master, and he never was around such company that had heard them.

"I wonder which life the Doctor is on now," mused Sidious. "Lord Vader, I have another assignment for you."

"Yes, Master?" asked Vader, already knowing what was coming next.

"Bring me the Doctor. Dead or alive."

* * *

**Uh oh! Things are happening! Looks like the Sith have a plan to crush the Jedi Order once and for all!**

**Friends, I don't know how a week can feel like five, but this week...oh, my goodness, it certainly came close to feeling like five. Good thing is it's Friday, which means new chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this one! I really enjoyed putting the fish fingers and custard thing in there!**

**Also, I wanted to have Jennara do the X-Wing thing because I wanted to show that she is, in fact, a capable and strong Jedi, just like the Doctor and Obi-Wan. Plus, she's the smallest one there, so it makes sense that she would be a tiny bit like Yoda was in the original scene.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! They are, as always, very much appreciated!**

**I can't wait for next week's chapter! I had a blast writing it, and I hope you'll see why when I post it!**

**In Star Wars news: Some stuff about Episode VIII has already been released. Like, holy crap, guys! Episode VII is still (sadly) over half a year away! Even still, it was just an announcement of who's directing (not J. J. Abrams, but I can't recall who it is right now, and I don't feel like Googling it to find out), which is alright, I suppose. Didn't expect any plot to come about. We probably won't get anything plot-related for any of the new trilogy until the first official trailer for VII hits. Let me tell you that when that first official trailer comes out, I will most likely be salivating all over my computer, because Star Wars.**

**Also: I don't know if I've said this before but just in case; no, I will not be doing an SW(SD) for Episodes VII, VIII, or IX. It wasn't even really my intention to do Adventures of the Doctor when I first started this series. That being said, I'm glad I did it, but I want to move on to other projects. I have one in the works right now, actually, so that's cool.**

**Next Friday: The Doctor ventures into the Cave of the Dark Side and confronts his fears, alongside his past!**

**And that about does it for this author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	6. The Cave of the Dark Side

Chapter Five: The Cave of the Dark Side

"This place is different," Luke Skywalker commented.

The Doctor and Jennara had taken Luke out for a run as part of his training regiment. They were now into the middle of the third week, and Luke had grown even stronger in the Force, much to the Doctor's delight. The Doctor had felt that it was time to introduce Luke to the Cave that the Doctor himself had entered on his quest to learn how to preserve his consciousness. The Doctor was not surprised that Luke found the Cave different. He and Jennara could sense it, too. Anyone with a brain and two eyes could see that something was not right about this cave.

"How do you feel, Luke?" asked Jennara.

"I feel...cold," answered Luke. "Like I'm back on Hoth with no gear."

"What else?" asked the Doctor.

"I can feel anger, fear, rage, and death," Luke answered slowly. "It's the Dark Side, isn't it?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor. "I want you to go inside."

"What's in there?" asked Luke.

The Doctor was reminded of the exact words that Qui-Gon Jinn had spoken to him when he said, "Only what you take with you."

Luke began to head into the Cave, but was stopped by the Doctor one more time.

"Your weapons," he said, remembering his own encounter with the Cave twenty-three years ago. "Don't take them. You won't need them."

Luke looked at the Doctor for a moment, but ignored the request to leave his weapons behind. Blaster and lightsaber strapped to his belt, Luke journeyed into the Cave alone.

"Why did he take his weapons?" asked Jennara after Luke was out of sight.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "He doesn't need them, yet he feels that he does."

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Jennara.

"He needs to see what rushing headlong into battle will do to him if he is unprepared," answered the Doctor. "It's not my choice, Jennara. It's the choice of the Dark Side Cave to show him what it will. I'm just interpreting it."

"Okay," said Jennara, accepting the Doctor's answer and sitting down on a log. The Doctor sat with her and, after a few minutes of silence, nudged himself closer to her. She copied the act, nudging her body to be closer to his, smiling as she did so.

"What?" asked the Doctor. "What's so funny?"

"You are," said Jennara. "You're just sitting on a log trying to get comfy."

"I'll have you know that I am always comfy regardless of the seat on which I'm sitting," the Doctor said with an air of mock pride as he straightened his bow tie.

"Sure, that's exactly what it is, Doctor," mocked Jennara with a playful punch to the Doctor's arm that made his hearts skip a beat.

"It is," said the Doctor defensively, playing off Jennara's mockery.

"Alright, alright, I believe you."

The Doctor suspected Jennara of simply teasing him once more, but his mind stopped any and all thought on that when Jennara leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder.

"I'm glad I met you, Doctor," Jennara said softly.

"Me, too," said the Doctor, placing his arm around her shoulder.

The Grand Master and the Knight looked at each other. The Doctor's green eyes locked with Jennara's brown, and he found himself at a loss for words. He couldn't think. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to break eye contact with her, but he found that he just couldn't.

_What are you doing?!_ he thought to himself. _Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! You can't think of her this way. She's your former Padawan. You can't just go about kissing your students!_

Even as the Doctor's brain tried to wrench his body away from Jennara, he found that his hearts had other plans. The Doctor and Jennara slowly inched their heads towards each other, their lips tantalizingly close. Jennara closed her eyes, and the Doctor did the same, preparing himself for the kiss.

But it never came. At that moment, Luke came bounding out of the cave, looking absolutely terrified. The Doctor and Jennara quickly broke apart, and the Doctor could feel his face burning scarlet. Jennara shut her thoughts out to him, so he couldn't tell what she was thinking. But if he had to guess, he would have said that she was just as embarrassed.

What interested the Doctor was Luke's fear. He had never felt something so strong. Luke was scared of what he had seen. The Doctor was curious as to what Luke had seen in there. He also wanted to see what would happen if the Doctor himself went inside. What would he see? Would it be different than what his tenth self saw? He imagined so, but there was only one way to find out.

"Are you coming, Doctor?" asked Jennara, breathless for a moment as her embarrassment continued to wear off. The Doctor looked at her and saw that she and Luke had already started back towards the camp, where Obi-Wan was certainly waiting for them.

"No, not yet," he said in reply. "I want to check something out."

"Okay," said Jennara as she made to follow Luke. "Be careful."

"Always," said the Doctor, so quietly that only he could hear.

A few seconds after Jennara and Luke left, the Doctor took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and reached out with his senses to his immediate surroundings. He had gotten a whiff of an old friend while he was sitting with Jennara.

_Here we are again, Qui-Gon,_ the Doctor thought.

_Indeed,_ said the disembodied spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn in reply, _though your chin is noticeably bigger, my friend._

_What is it with people and my chin?_ the Doctor thought self-consciously, to which Qui-Gon laughed.

_Do you plan to enter the Cave again?_ asked Qui-Gon.

_Yes, _replied the Doctor. _But first, I'm curious as to what Luke saw._

_He saw what the Dark Side would make him,_ answered Qui-Gon simply. _A copy of the man you know as Darth Vader._

_I see,_ thought the Doctor quietly. He had suspected that that was what Luke had encountered, but he wasn't entirely sure until Qui-Gon had told him. _What will I see?_

_Now, Doctor,_ Qui-Gon said almost scoldingly. _I cannot tell you that._

_Why not?_ asked the Doctor.

_Spoilers,_ replied Qui-Gon simply.

_Fair enough,_ said the Doctor as he shrugged off his outer cloak, left his lightsaber on top of it, and journeyed once more into the Cave of the Dark Side.

The Doctor was not intimidated by the Cave's outward appearance, rather by what he thought he might face within. He had no idea what would be waiting for him. But then again, that left him to be surprised, and he liked surprises on the odd occasion.

The Doctor felt cold, just as he had the last time he was here. He exhaled loudly and saw his breath start to fog in front of him.

"Doctor!" someone cried out in terror. The Doctor spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Hello?" he called out. "Who's there?"

"Help me!" cried the voice again. It sounded so familiar. The Doctor was sure he had heard that voice before. But who was it?

The Doctor's question was quickly answered when he saw Jennara Oswin engaged in a duel with a shadowy figure. Her yellow blade did its best to deflect the red blade of the figure, but the Doctor could see that the figure was too quick for her. The figure was toying with Jennara with his fast moves that could go even faster if he wanted to. He had seen bladework that fast in only one man.

Darth Sidious.

"Jennara, NO!" the Doctor shouted as Jennara and Sidious struck at each other mercilessly. Jennara looked at him, distracted for a moment, and that was all Sidious needed.

The Doctor's eyes welled up when a look of pain and surprise crept up on Jennara's face as Sidious ran her through with his blade, stabbing her right in the heart.

"NO!" the Doctor cried as Sidious forcefully removed his blade from Jennara's chest. Jennara slumped to the ground, and her lightsaber slipped out of her hands as she exhaled for the last time, the ghost of the surprise from her own death etched on her face.

"No, no, no, please, no," the Doctor said, tears flowing forth at another loss of someone he cared about deeply. "Not again. Not again."

"You've failed, Doctor," taunted Sidious. "You failed to protect her. Now, you will join her."

The Doctor heard the sound of a lightsaber being raised into the air, and he quickly extended his hand, hurling Sidious across the Cave's interior with his command over the Force. A satisfying crash was followed by a large number of rocks falling where the Doctor had pushed Sidious.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the danger was gone. He looked to where Jennara lay dead on the ground, but she had disappeared. She was nowhere to be found.

_That's odd,_ thought the Doctor.

Still reviewing what had just happened and assuming that Sidious had probably disappeared along with Jennara, the Doctor stood and looked back the way he came in. He wanted to leave, but he got the feeling that there was more he had to be shown.

His instincts took him deeper into the cave, into a large clearing encircled by ten tall, thick, and identical trees, where he saw two more figures. This time, they were not fighting each other, but rather standing side-by-side, their backs turned to the Doctor. They were dressed in all black robes, and the Doctor could see by their builds that one was male and one was female. He sensed power accompanying them, on the level of Anakin Skywalker. That could only mean that...

"Hello, Doctor," said the man, and the Doctor quickly recognized his voice as that of Luke Skywalker.

"Were you expecting us?" asked the woman, whose voice belonged to Leia Organa.

"Don't know," said the Doctor. "Depends on what I'm supposed to expect."

Luke and Leia turned around, revealing their faces. Luke and Leia's faces were extremely pale, with several cracks in the flesh. Their eyes were bright yellow. It was one of his worst fears come to life, the Doctor realized in horror.

Luke and Leia were slaves of the Dark Side.

"Okay," said the Doctor, trying not to betray his fear. "This is new. Definitely a bit unexpected."

"Master Sidious came to us in our moment of need," explained Leia.

"He gave to us what you, your stupid child of a shadow, and that foolish old man could not," said Luke. "He gave us power beyond our wildest dreams."

"He corrupted you to the Dark Side," concluded the Doctor.

"He didn't corrupt us, Doctor," said Leia, sounding shocked that he could even say such a thing. "He freed us from the filth of the Jedi way."

"Listen to yourself," urged the Doctor. "This isn't you. You aren't the Luke and Leia I know."

"You're right, Doctor," said Luke. "We're better because of the teachings of Master Sidious."

"I can imagine that Sidious would try to corrupt you, Luke, but why you, too, Leia?" asked the Doctor. "He doesn't know you have command over the Force. You don't even know that."

"After Master Sidious saved my brother, he found that the power he had sensed in us was not totally in his grasp," said Leia. "He sensed that Luke must have had some other relative who had the potential for command over the Force as strong as Luke's, and that was when he found me. At last, the Skywalkers were reunited."

"Oh, yes, Doctor," said Luke maliciously. "We know about our father, Vader. We did not forget how you Jedi lied to us about our family."

"And we do not forgive you for it," said Leia.

"Well, so much for forgive and forget," the Doctor muttered to himself.

"And now, the Skywalkers are finally united under the banner of the Dark Side!" called Luke.

"There's nothing you can do about it," sneered Leia.

"Please, listen to me, both of you," begged the Doctor. "Your minds may have been corrupted, but you are not beyond saving. I can help you turn away from the Dark Side."

"But we don't want your help," said Leia. "We like the Dark Side."

"It's fun," Luke gritted his teeth as he spoke. "You get to do this."

At that moment, Luke proceeded to electrocute the Doctor with Sith Lightning. It was not as powerful as Darth Sidious's Lightning, but it still stung quite a bit and left the Doctor on his knees, gasping for breath as his mind expelled the lightning from his system.

"You're weak, Doctor," sneered Luke. "Like all you foolish Jedi, you fail to see the power of the Dark Side."

"Allow us to give you a taste," said Leia.

Both Luke and Leia shot various Dark Side powers at the Doctor. Everything from Lightning to Choke to Plague to Death Field was shot at the Doctor. The Gallifreyan screamed in agony as his body tried to fight off the massive amount of Dark Side energy entering his system. Luke quickly compensated for the Doctor's screaming by closing his throat with Choke. The Doctor was overwhelmed by their brutality. He thought he might regenerate from all of the pain he was enduring. He didn't want this body to die, not after three years of life. Who knew what would come next?

Gathering his strength, the Doctor outstretched his hands, creating a shield for himself that protected him against Luke and Leia's Dark Side powers. Quickly, he worked to expel what Dark Side energy was left in him before building up a power of his own: Maelstrom. He had not used that power since the Clone War. He recalled that he was in a rather uncomfortable position the last time he used it. He did not quite forget the goop that covered his entire body after Durge exploded due to his use of Maelstrom. And as he gathered energy for Maelstrom in the Cave of the Dark Side, he hoped that the results would be a bit less goopy for him.

As his Maelstrom gained strength, the Doctor could sense his shield weakening. Luke and Leia were starting to break through. He had to work quickly to repel them.

The shield would not last much longer. If the Doctor had to guess at that point, he had maybe a few seconds left before Luke and Leia broke through. It was a good thing, then, that a few seconds, to a Gallifreyan, was a very long time.

The Doctor was able to build up enough energy with just a half-second to spare. The Gallifreyan wasted no time at all. As soon as the Maelstrom reached its peak level of power, the Doctor released it, and a deafening boom sounded off throughout the Cave. Luke and Leia flew back and disappeared as soon as they hit one of the ten trees. The Doctor breathed another sigh of relief. Another of his nightmares had been vanquished.

The Doctor looked back down the way he came, but he still felt that there was something left to do in the Cave. Something else he needed to face. Something he needed to learn.

"Alright," said the Doctor to the Cave, breathing a bit heavily, his pulses elevated from what he had had to experience thus far. "Come on, then. What else have you got for me? Because you've softened me up a little bit. You've shown me things I'd rather not see. You've scared me a little. Good on you, then, Cave. You've made me afraid. I am the Doctor, and I am afraid."

"Are you so certain?" asked a voice that the Doctor never thought he would hear again. He turned in the direction of the voice, and he found that an old man had materialized in front of one of the trees surrounding the clearing. The old man had sleek white hair that curled in the back. He had both hands over his chest, holding the edges of his dark grey cloak. Occasionally, his thumbs would rub the edges for just a moment, then return to their original positions. On the old man's belt hung a single lightsaber, which, like the old man himself, the Doctor never thought he would see again.

Of course, for the Doctor, this old man was not an old man at all. To the Doctor, he was a very young man. In fact, the young, yet old man was a younger version of the Doctor himself.

This old man was the First Doctor.

"You," said the Doctor. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes, well..." the First Doctor said shortly. "I did say that one day, I shall come back, though I did not mean it for you."

"What did you mean when you asked if I was certain?" asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"He wants to know if you think you've lived up to the name of the Doctor," said another voice from the Doctor's past, this one belonging to a short man with a dark black bowl-cut. His robes were far more tattered than the First Doctor's, and the Eleventh Doctor immediately recognized this homeless-looking man as the Second Doctor, who had materialized from the tree beside the First Doctor.

"Which is something that I have certainly been wondering myself," continued the Second Doctor. "What do you think?" he asked of the First Doctor.

"No, not at all," sneered the First Doctor. "Too silly. Far too silly."

"I quite agree with you," shot the Second Doctor. "Even by my standards, this one is ridiculous."

"You know, I liked you," countered the Eleventh Doctor, pointing at the Second Doctor. "I thought you were cool."

"'Cool?'" asked the First Doctor in disgust. "What is this foolish vocabulary with which you have decided to plague the universe?"

"And I don't like you. You're too condescending. You remind me too much of Count Dooku," the Eleventh Doctor accused the First Doctor, pointing to the old-looking man.

"You know, it's rude to point," said a tall, strong-looking man with curly grey hair and green robes, which were much more flashy than the robes of the First or Second Doctor. "Unless of course, you wish to point a weapon at your enemies and defeat them in combat," added the Third Doctor.

"Oh, yes, my third life, the incorrigible show-off," spat the Eleventh Doctor. "Always looking for a fight."

"You stand here, accusing me of wishing to battle, yet you yourself cannot hold a fight on your own," shot the Third Doctor.

"I prefer not to fight at all, if that's alright with you," said the Eleventh Doctor.

"If it came down to it, though, and you had to fight, you would hesitate before taking a life," said another very tall man with traditional brown robes, brown curly hair, and a ridiculously long scarf. The scarf which once belonged to the Fourth Doctor.

"Yes," agreed the First Doctor. "In fact, you hesitate even now."

"If it could save the universe, we would kill," said the Fourth Doctor. "You would hesitate, give them a window of opportunity, and then you would die."

"I would regenerate," said the Eleventh Doctor. "Not die."

"Yes, you would regenerate," said a man in tan robes who had a vegetable from Gallifrey on his outer cloak, blond hair, and a younger face than all of the other Doctors besides the Eleventh. This face was the face of the Fifth Doctor. "And, hopefully, you would regenerate into a man with more spine, a real Doctor."

"I am a real Doctor!" shouted the Eleventh Doctor.

"Are you sure?" asked the Second Doctor. "Because all I see is a silly young man who flops his arms around far too much when he talks."

"Who does not even wish to hold his own in a fight," jeered the Third Doctor.

"Who will not kill even when it is absolutely necessary," accused the Fourth Doctor.

"And who is a spineless fool," said the Fifth Doctor smartly.

"So you see, my boy," said the First Doctor. "We are all in agreement, then. You have certainly not lived up to the name of the Doctor."

"There are only five of you here," said the Eleventh Doctor. "Five Doctors. Five of my past lives. Where are the other five? Don't they get a say?"

"I'm not sure what my successors will say," said a man who wore wacky mismatched robes and had very curly blond hair. The Eleventh Doctor quickly recognized the Sixth Doctor as his sixth incarnation added, "but I agree with my predecessors. You are too much of a fool to even be considered a Doctor."

"Oh, great, the wacky wonder," the Eleventh Doctor rolled his eyes. "You know how you died? A bang on the head. Hardly a fitting death for a Doctor, is it?"

"Hold your tongue, fool!" shouted the Sixth Doctor. "The adults are reprimanding you."

"He is not ruthless enough to be considered the Doctor," said a short man in dark brown robes, who had beady eyes that seemed to analyze literally everything he came into contact with. This analyzing nature belonged to the Seventh Doctor.

"I can manipulate if I want," countered the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yes, but you don't," said the Seventh Doctor. "And that's what divides us from you."

"Listen to me, all of you," the Eleventh Doctor gestured to his first seven incarnations. "I am the Doctor. Why can you not see it?"

"I know why," said a soft voice belonging to a young-looking man with shoulder-length, curly brown hair and dark, navy blue robes. He was the Eighth Doctor.

"Then enlighten me," challenged the Eleventh Doctor.

"You haven't proven that you're the Doctor," said the Eighth Doctor.

"Quite right," agreed the First Doctor.

"Yes, indeed," said the Fourth Doctor. "What exactly have you done to prove that you're worthy of the name of the Doctor?"

"Loads of things," said the Eleventh Doctor. "I've only lived three years, but I've done a lot in that time."

"Oh, really?" asked the Sixth Doctor sarcastically. "Do go on. We're all just dying to hear it."

"I've aided the Rebellion in their fight against the Empire," said the Eleventh Doctor instantly. "It's a noble cause worthy of our assistance."

"The Rebellion is a stagnant beast laboring on its final breaths," said the First Doctor. "Not so noble, I think."

"Your unwarranted assistance may have kept them afloat for a while, but they will fall eventually," said the Third Doctor. "You know this to be true."

"If I were aiding them, this war they are submerged in with the Empire would have been won already," said the Seventh Doctor. "I cannot say that you are truly aiding them."

"I am sorry, but that doesn't qualify you for the name of the Doctor," said the Eighth Doctor, although the Eleventh Doctor could sense that he wasn't sorry at all.

"I know what will," said a man in a short black tunic that only covered up to his knees and a red undershirt. On his belt hung the two lightsabers made after the Eighth Doctor had regenerated. The man had close-cropped hair and a scolding look on his face. The Eleventh Doctor remembered that face. It was the face of the Ninth Doctor.

"And what's that?" asked the Eleventh Doctor, preparing himself for a snappy comeback from his predecessor.

"Well, you could go to Kashyyyk and kill a terentatek that's been terrorizing a village of innocent Wookiees," said the Ninth Doctor, who then put on a fake face of realization, then added, "Oh wait! I've already done that!"

"So have I," said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yes, but you were me when you did," said the Ninth Doctor. "Doesn't really count there, does it, Chin Boy?"

"Alright, then, if we're going to go there, Big Ears," countered the Eleventh Doctor.

"Enough of this foolishness," called the First Doctor.

"There is still one more face you must acknowledge," said the Second Doctor.

"I know," said the Eleventh Doctor, sensing what was coming next.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," said a voice from behind him. It belonged to a tall, skinny man with spiky brown hair who wore brown robes, a darker brown cloak, a blue undershirt, and carried the same two lightsabers as the Ninth Doctor. This man was the Eleventh Doctor's immediate predecessor.

The Tenth Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor, I'm the Doctor," said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Are you sure?" asked the Tenth Doctor.

"You know, that's the third time today I've asked myself that, and it's really starting to irritate me," said the Eleventh Doctor a bit angrily.

"Control your anger, boy," snapped the First Doctor.

"And be a soulless robot like you?" asked the Eleventh Doctor. "No, thanks."

"It all comes down to one simple question," said the Eighth Doctor. "What have you done to prove yourself worthy of the title 'Doctor'?"

"Lots of things," said the Eleventh Doctor weakly. He didn't quite know how he was going to prove this to his other incarnations, but he had to try.

"Oh, please," scoffed the Sixth Doctor.

"He hasn't got a clue!" laughed the Fourth Doctor.

"Oh, this is rich!" cackled the Third Doctor. "The poor sap really can't think of anything to prove himself!"

"I'm leading the hope of the galaxy to defeat the Sith," the Eleventh Doctor said quickly, trying to put up a defense against all ten of his predecessors' jeering.

"Fantastic work there!" the Ninth Doctor said, clapping his hands sarcastically. "Real bang-up job you're making of that!"

"The boy has no hope of success!" cried the Second Doctor. "Surely, you know this!"

"Luke has a great destiny ahead of him!" shouted the Eleventh Doctor.

"I should think not!" mocked the Fifth Doctor. "The idiot boy doesn't even know how to defend himself against probes, let alone the Sith!"

"He's mastered that already!" defended the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yes! Now, the boy only needs to learn everything there is to know about the Force, and then he will be ready to defeat one of the most powerful Sith Lords who ever lived," sneered the Seventh Doctor.

"It can't be done," said the Tenth Doctor. "And you know it."

"You're the one who decided to help Obi-Wan train him!" cried the Eleventh Doctor. "How can you say that about him?!"

"It is only the truth," said the Eighth Doctor.

"Listen to me!" called the Eleventh Doctor, now terrified by what he was experiencing. "I am the Doctor! Please, listen to me!"

"I made the ultimate sacrifice for Jennara," said the Tenth Doctor. "Do you think you could do the same?"

"In a heartbeat," said the Eleventh Doctor instantly.

"But you want to spend more of your life with her, don't you?" asked the Tenth Doctor with a smirk upon his face. "But if you do that, she'll remember my sacrifice and know that you are a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" roared the Eleventh Doctor.

"Enough!" called the First Doctor. All of the other Doctors, including the Eleventh, looked to the First Doctor, clearly the authority figure among the bygone Doctors.

"It is clear to me, my boy, that you are not worthy of the title of the Doctor," said the First Doctor, already reaching for his lightsaber. "With that said, you will now be exterminated to make way for a better Doctor. Prepare yourself for the Twelfth Doctor!"

The Eleventh Doctor's predecessors then activated their lightsabers, all of them blue with the exception of the main sabers of the Ninth and Tenth Doctors, which were green. They moved forward, ready to force the Eleventh Doctor to regenerate. They had not accepted him as one of their own. It was one of his worst nightmares come to pass.

And that was when it hit him. Everything the Eleventh Doctor had seen had been one of his worst fears. Jennara's death, Luke and Leia falling to the Dark Side under his watch, and not living up to the name of the Doctor. All three of those things were his worst fears, and there was one thing to do when faced with fear.

He needed to trust in the Force.

The Eleventh Doctor started laughing, a slow chuckle at first, but it quickly transitioned into a hearty laugh, much to the confusion of his predecessors.

"What's so funny?" asked the Ninth Doctor.

"Why are you laughing, boy?" asked the First Doctor.

"I just figured it out," said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Figured what out?" asked the Tenth Doctor.

"I've just figured out what you wanted to teach me, Qui-Gon," called the Eleventh Doctor. "There are some scary times ahead. My worst fears might be realized in the course of the next while. And I've got to trust in the Force when those times come."

_Very good, Doctor, _said Qui-Gon Jinn. With that, the other Doctors disappeared, and the Eleventh Doctor was left alone in the Cave.

As the Doctor exited the Cave in the way that he came, he spoke with Qui-Gon about what he had seen.

_So, my worst fears, hmm?_ asked the Doctor with his thoughts as he picked up his cloak and lightsaber, putting them back on.

_I had to get you to trust in the Force,_ answered Qui-Gon. _It is imperative that you do so, now more than ever._

_So, are there dark times ahead? _asked the Doctor.

_Yes,_ Qui-Gon answered simply. _You've got to focus on your ultimate goal, Doctor, but do not be afraid to help those who are in need._

_Right, _thought the Doctor. _I'll do that._

_And do not worry, Doctor,_ consoled Qui-Gon. _Your affection for young Oswin will be kept a secret until you choose to reveal it._

_Qui-Gon, are you suggesting that I have feelings for Jennara? _asked the Doctor, trying to sound shocked, although it might have had a tinge of confirmation; the Doctor could never be sure when his hearts combated against his head.

_Are you suggesting that you don't? _asked Qui-Gon, amusement evident in his voice. _Come now, Doctor. A violent death for her is one of your worst fears. You don't expect me to believe that you don't care for her, do you?_

_Yes, _lied the Doctor.

_A final, personal word of advice, then, _implored Qui-Gon. _I once had a feeling of attraction to a Jedi Master named Tahl. She felt the same way, but we decided not to act on these feelings, due to our commitment to the Jedi Code. I can honestly say that this was the worst mistake of my life. I urge you not to make the same mistake, Doctor._

_Thank you, Qui-Gon,_ said the Doctor, thinking on the words of his friend as Qui-Gon's presence disappeared and the Doctor made his way back to the camp, pensive and reflective about what had happened to him in the Cave of the Dark Side.

* * *

**So, yeah, this was one of my favorites to write! I particularly enjoyed writing the Eleven Doctors sequence! For the first time, we see the other nine Doctors, and we'll see them again soon-ish. This is not the last appearance of the first nine Doctors, friends.**

**So, anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know your thoughts in a review! They are always appreciated, and I love hearing feedback from you guys!**

**When writing this, I was torn about whether or not to refer to Eleven as "Doctor" or "Eleventh Doctor" during the Eleven Doctors scene. I ultimately chose "Eleventh Doctor," to provide less confusion about who was speaking. Although you probably could have figured it out, anyway, as I refer to the others by their number. Oh well. It is what it is.**

**Next Friday: Luke sees a possible vision of the future and goes to Bespin. Meanwhile, the other Jedi deliberate whether or not to follow him.**

**And that about does it for this rather short author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	7. One Possible Future

Chapter Six: One Possible Future

At the end of the third week of Luke's training, the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara were pleasantly surprised with Luke's progress. His command over the Force was growing stronger by the hour. Luke had taken to lifting the food crates high into the air during meditation, which was what he was doing when his visions came.

"Concentrate," said Obi-Wan. "Feel the Force flowing through you."

Luke stayed silent, but continued to lift objects into the air, including R2-D2, who whistled and chirped at Luke to put him down right this instant.

"Stay calm, Luke," urged Jennara. "R2 is alright."

"Now, Luke, you're going to see things through the Force," said the Doctor. "Visions, if you will. They can be anything. The future. The past. Places you've been or haven't been to. Sometimes, you see old friends who are long gone."

"Han?" asked Luke suddenly. "Leia!"

Suddenly, everything dropped, including R2 and Luke. R2 beeped and chirped rapidly, indignant at being dropped at all, while Luke stayed silent for a moment.

"But you have to learn to control it and keep your focus," said Obi-Wan.

"I saw...I saw a city in the clouds," said Luke breathlessly.

"Han and Leia are there, then," deduced the Doctor.

"Doctor, they...they were in pain," said Luke.

"That was the future you saw," said Obi-Wan.

Luke stood up and looked hard at the Doctor.

"Will they die?" he asked.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel Han and Leia in the future, but he couldn't see them. There was too much at play in the future, too many variables. The Doctor could sense a presence that could turn the tide of their fate at any moment.

_Lando._

The name sounded like a whisper to the Doctor, but other than that, he could see nothing of Han and Leia's future, just the name Lando.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "It's difficult to see. The future is in a constant state of flux. What you're seeing is one possible future."

"I've got to go to them," said Luke determinedly. "I need to help them."

"Wait, Luke," said Obi-Wan. "If you leave now, you can help them, but you risk destroying everything that they have fought and suffered for these past several years."

Luke nodded his head in understanding, but there was underlying determination in his eyes. He wanted desperately to help his friends. The Doctor could see that.

"I've got to help them," said Luke as he made to pack his equipment from the camp. He put on his pilot's uniform and helped R2 into the X-Wing, which was still sitting patiently where Jennara had left it a week ago.

"Luke," called the Doctor. "You can't go. Your training isn't complete yet."

"Doctor, I can't get that vision out of my head," said Luke. "Han and Leia are my friends. I've got to help them."

"You're not ready," said Jennara. "You mustn't leave."

"But Jennara, don't you see?" asked Luke. "Han and Leia will die if I don't help them."

"You don't know that," said Obi-Wan wisely. "Not even the Doctor can see their fate."

"I can help them, Ben," argued Luke. "I feel the Force in me."

"But you cannot yet control it," countered Obi-Wan. "This is a very dangerous time for you, Luke. If you leave, you will be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force."

"Yes!" cried the Doctor. "Listen to Obi-Wan! You can't face the temptations yet! Remember the Cave, Luke. How you failed to see that the truly reckless path will lead you down the road to the Dark Side."

"But I've learned so much since," argued Luke. "I promise, Doctor, I will finish what I've begun. You have my word."

"The Dark Lord of the Sith wants you and your abilities," said Obi-Wan. "That is why your friends suffer as you see in your visions."

"Their suffering is why I have to go," said Luke.

"Luke, we can't lose you," urged Jennara. "Not like we lost Vader all those years ago."

"You won't," said Luke, determined as ever.

"The Sith have to be stopped, yes, but you're not ready to stop them yet," said the Doctor. "You can't hope to defeat Vader and Sidious as you are now."

"I'm a fully trained Knight, Luke, and even I can't hope to stand up to Sidious," said Jennara. "What chance do you have against Vader and Sidious now?"

"You must have patience, Luke," urged Obi-Wan.

"And what? Sacrifice Han and Leia?!" shouted Luke.

"I may not be able to see their future, Luke, but I can see yours," said the Doctor. "If you leave now, you will face Darth Vader. That is a fact."

"And if you face Vader, you will do so alone," said Obi-Wan. "We will not interfere."

Jennara looked to Obi-Wan and the Doctor in shock as Luke nodded his head once again in understanding. Whatever the Doctor and Obi-Wan said wouldn't convince him to stay. He was going to this city in the clouds he had seen in his vision.

"R2, fire up the converters," commanded Luke. R2 obeyed, and the X-Wing roared to life.

"Luke, don't give in to the hate you may feel toward Vader," said the Doctor. "That will lead to the Dark Side."

"Vader is very strong," said Obi-Wan. "We all know that. Mind what you have learned. It can save you."

"I will, Ben," said Luke. "And I will complete my training. I promise."

As the X-Wing lifted off and carried Luke to his destination, the Doctor shook his head.

"I told you, Obi-Wan," he said. "I told you. He's going off to fight Vader without any sort of plan. He's being reckless again."

"Luke is our last hope for freedom in this galaxy from the Sith," said Jennara almost accusingly.

"No, there is another," said Obi-Wan. "Leia. We could train Leia."

"And so we're just going to leave Luke to die?!" asked Jennara. "Just like that, you're giving up on him?"

"He's reckless," said the Doctor. "It's his own fault if he turns to the Dark Side."

"And you're not going to try to help him?" asked Jennara, staring at the Doctor accusingly.

"Why should we?" asked Obi-Wan.

"He's our friend!" cried Jennara. "Why shouldn't we help him? He's almost certainly going to his death, and you're just going to sit back and watch!"

"The Force will guide him," said the Doctor.

"Whatever happened to taking matters into our own hands?!" cried Jennara. "Luke has no idea what he's getting into! Vader will almost certainly either kill him or turn him if we don't interfere! He needs our help!"

That last comment got the Doctor thinking. Luke did need their help. Jennara was right. He thought back to what Qui-Gon had said after the Doctor's little escapade in the Cave of the Dark Side. _Help those in need of it,_ he had said. Luke needed help, so that was what the Doctor was going to do.

He was going to help Luke.

"Please," begged Jennara. "If you won't help him, then I'll go alone."

"No, no," said the Doctor. "I'm going with you."

"But Doctor," began Obi-Wan, "you just said that-"

"I know what I said," said the Doctor. "But I'm changing my mind. I do that on occasion. Qui-Gon Jinn told me to help those in need of it. Luke needs our help, so we're going to help Luke."

Obi-Wan had a slightly shocked look on his face, and he quickly nodded, the word of his old Master convincing him.

"Of course, Doctor," said Obi-Wan as he, the Doctor, and Jennara ran to the _Tardis_ to prep the old freighter's systems. As the ship was coming online, the Doctor searched for where they were going. Luke had mentioned a city in the clouds, and the Doctor had a name. Lando. It wasn't much to go on, but, hopefully, it would be enough for the _Tardis_.

The Doctor entered _City in clouds _into the search computer on the _Tardis_ and cross-referenced it with the name _Lando_. The computer quickly spit back at him several references to men named Lando, but nothing referencing a city in the clouds. He quickly scrolled down the searches until he found exactly what he was looking for.

Bespin.

The Doctor read the file on Bespin and saw that virtually the entire planet was a tibanna gas mine. Of the many tibanna facilities on the planet, one of them was literally called Cloud City, and it was a giant city in the clouds, just as Luke had described it. Cloud City had recently come into the hands of a new Baron Administrator named Lando Calrissian.

_There's our Lando,_ thought the Doctor as he clapped his hands and made a quick 360-degree spin. He ran up to the ship's navigation console and entered in the coordinates for Bespin. If they didn't use hyperspace, it would take them a few hours at most to get there. Luke couldn't have been too far out of Dagobah, so the Doctor figured that they had time to get there.

"So," said Jennara, looking at him quizzically. "Where are we going?"

"Bespin," said the Doctor simply. "There's a mining colony there with people and tibanna and things, and it's called Cloud City."

"A city in the clouds," said Jennara, putting the pieces together instantly.

"Yep," said the Doctor. "It's basically a big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. They're always fun. Okay! Let's go to Bespin, shall we?"

"Of course," said Jennara, and together, the three Jedi lifted off in the _Tardis_ and were soon off to Bespin.

The Doctor just hoped that Luke's predictions about Han and Leia weren't true.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUN! Hello, friends! Lots of stuff going on this week! It's been a long one, but it's also been a good one, so that's awesome! Anyway, I am glad to be back on FanFiction posting new content for you guys to read! Always fun times on Friday night when I can post!**

**Guys. Guys. Guys. Did you see it? Did you see the new trailer for Star Wars Episode VII? BECAUSE I DID AND IT WAS AWESOME!**

***ahem* Anyway...Seriously, though, all sorts of excited for the movie to come out now! I'm really interested to see where they go with the Star Wars universe.**

**I've been trying to avoid spoilers for the film, but I do know the names of the three new protagonists, the new droid-ball-thingy, and the bad guy. Apart from that, I know very little else about the movie. No idea about plot and such, and I don't want to know anything about it, either. I want to be surprised when I'm geeking out in eight months over this film, which will be totally awesome!**

**Also, I saw the cinematic trailer for the new Battlefront game being developed by Dice, and that looks awesome, too! Not as hype for that as Episode VII, though, primarily because I won't be able to play it, as I don't have a next-gen console or a PC with gaming capabilities. So, that's unfortunate. Still looking forward to reading reviews of it, though!**

**Next Friday: The Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara arrive on Bespin and begin the desperate search for their wayward apprentice.**

**And that about does it for this author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	8. A City in the Clouds

Chapter Seven: A City in the Clouds

The Doctor steadied the _Tardis_ controls as he and Obi-Wan piloted the freighter from Dagobah to Bespin. Jennara was meditating in the back, but the Doctor could sense her thoughts occasionally flicker to him. She wanted to talk about what happened outside the Cave; that he knew, but now was certainly not the time for that. Perhaps at some other point, it would be, but the Doctor and Jennara both knew that they had to concentrate on helping Luke.

They were his only hope.

"We're coming up on Bespin," said Obi-Wan. "We can only hope that Luke hasn't gone and done something rash."

"Like challenge Vader to a duel?" asked the Doctor, to which Obi-Wan solemnly nodded his head.

"If he fights Vader, he will tell Luke the truth," said Obi-Wan.

"Which one?" asked the Doctor, though he knew the answer already. "Which lie of ours will Darth Vader disprove?"

"That Anakin Skywalker is dead," said Obi-Wan. "When, in reality, he has only been replaced by Darth Vader and has become twisted and evil."

The Doctor only partially agreed with him. While he did agree that Vader would tell Luke about his true heritage, the part about Vader being truly evil just didn't sit right with him. Maybe it was what Padme Amidala had said in her dying moments. Maybe there was good in him. The Doctor decided to keep the thought to himself, just in case Obi-Wan didn't agree with his thoughts.

"That's the one," said the Doctor. "We have to find Luke before he finds Vader."

"Agreed," said Obi-Wan as he and the Doctor piloted the _Tardis_ into Bespin's atmosphere. The Doctor couldn't see Luke's X-Wing anywhere. He figured that Luke must have landed already, and he accelerated toward a landing pad, any landing pad at all that would get him and his friends into Cloud City.

"It looks as though we have company," Obi-Wan reported suddenly. The Doctor looked out of the cockpit of the _Tardis_ and saw that a security vehicle had formed up on the old freighter, and it did not look to be in the mood for tea with fish fingers and custard.

"State your business!" commanded the pilot in the security ship. "State your business or we will shoot you down!"

The Doctor hesitated for a few seconds, and that was apparently enough to give the security officers reasonable suspicion and a chance to fire on the _Tardis_.

"What's going on out there?" asked Jennara, who came in a moment after the first blast impacted on the ship's starboard side.

"We're being harassed by law enforcement," the Doctor answered quickly before keying the ship that had contacted him mere seconds ago, adding to the pilot, "Woah! There's no need to shoot at us. Just let us pass." He sent that last directive with a small hint of Mind Trick. Hopefully, it worked on the pilot.

"Not a chance!" shouted the pilot, and the Doctor silently cursed. "State your business!"

"You will let us pass," said the Doctor more forcefully, sending the directive oozing with Mind Trick. This time, it definitely worked, as the pilot sounded a bit dazed when he spoke again.

"I will let you pass," said the pilot in a dream-like voice. "You are cleared for Landing Pad 324. Have a nice day."

"Thank you very much, my good man," said the Doctor as he accelerated the _Tardis _toward Landing Pad 324, just as the pilot instructed.

"You can use Mind Trick to influence a guy in another ship?" asked Jennara. "Without even looking at him?"

"Surprised?" asked the Doctor cheekily.

"Impressed," replied Jennara with a slight flirtatious edge.

"You should have seen Yarael Poof in his prime," said the Doctor, reminiscing about his old Quermian friend. "He could make people see double when fighting him, and he could project an image into the mind of anybody within two kilometers of his location."

"Wow," said Jennara, though she did not seem as impressed as she had been with the Doctor, oddly enough, perhaps because she didn't know Yarael Poof. Even still, the Doctor was always impressed with his deceased friend's skill.

The Doctor skillfully landed the _Tardis_ onto Landing Pad 324 and opened up the access hatch. The three Jedi strolled out of the ship and started to walk across the platform to the door that led into Cloud City. They had gotten about halfway across when the doors suddenly opened, revealing a squad of Imperial stormtroopers chatting away. One of them carried a case of Bespin ale along with his blaster. Evidently, they were going to have some sort of party out on the landing bay. They would never get the chance.

"What the-" cried the trooper at the head of the squad. "It's Jedi! Blast them!"

Before the stormtroopers could even raise their blasters, the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara had brought out their lightsabers and activated them. Green, blue, and yellow blades of energy blades shot out of their hilts to defend their Jedi handlers from their enemies. Arcs of light deflected blaster bolts left and right as the Jedi ran back to the _Tardis_ for cover. When they moved behind the ship, all three Jedi crouched low to avoid the blaster shots.

"Oh, perfect!" shouted Jennara over the blasterfire. "The Empire's here!"

"No, it's okay," said the Doctor. "These guys appear to be the only squad out here. Nobody else is coming."

Of course, at that moment, another group of stormtroopers arrived and joined their comrades in firing at the Jedi.

"You were saying, Doctor?" asked Obi-Wan cheekily.

"Okay, tactical error on my part," said the Doctor. "Actually, I'd call this a logistical boo-boo."

"Is there a difference?" asked Jennara.

"Yes, actually. See, with tactical errors, I don't immediately have a backup plan. With logistical boo-boos, I do."

"And the plan is?"

"You know that thing that I do where I have really good ideas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry, but this is not one of them."

At that moment, the Doctor decided to run out from his cover and scream at the stormtroopers, "LOOK AT ME I'M A TARGET!" Every single stormtrooper responded by immediately firing at him. The Doctor deflected around fifty bolts in just under three seconds using his mastery of the acrobatics required for Ataru. After those three seconds had passed, the Doctor noticed a good half of the stormtroopers attacking them were thrown off the platform by Jennara and Obi-Wan's combined Force tactic. Even still, there were about twelve stormtroopers left to deal with. The Doctor thought it wouldn't be a problem at all.

The Doctor reunited with Jennara and Obi-Wan, and the three Jedi continued to defend themselves against the remaining stormtroopers. While Jennara and Obi-Wan had their minds totally focused on defense, a good portion of the Doctor's mind was elsewhere. He could sense something. Someone. The presence he felt was male and Mandalorian, and he had sensed it many times before during his travels through the galaxy with Jennara.

Bounty hunter Boba Fett was here in Cloud City. With him was something very important. The Doctor didn't quite know what it was, but it had something to do with this Lando Calrissian man, somehow. He got the feeling that he should have started going after Fett. Several instincts were screaming at him to find Fett and retrieve whatever important thing the Mandalorian had in his possession.

But he didn't. His thoughts about Boba Fett were interrupted by a small silver glint that caught his eye. He followed it, and the glint streaked over the heads of the Jedi and right under the _Tardis's_ underside. And at that moment, the Doctor knew exactly what the glint was.

It was a thermal detonator.

Before the Doctor could reach out his hand and save his beloved _Tardis_, the thermal detonator exploded in a fiery sphere of orange, yellow, and red. Smoke poured from the sphere as the _Tardis_ was caught in the blast and broke apart. The Doctor felt a pain in his hearts that reminded him a little of the pain he felt during Order 66. When the _Tardis_ exploded, it felt as though the Doctor had lost yet another old friend, and he felt saddened by the loss of his and Jennara's old freighter.

The Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan all wordlessly decided to avenge the destruction of the _Tardis_. Together, they rushed against the stormtroopers, who had shielded their eyes from the blast, and cut them down one by one before they could even react. In seconds, it was over. Twelve stormtroopers lay dead at their feet, and the skirmish was finished.

The Doctor deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt. Jennara and Obi-Wan did the same, although the Doctor could sense that both of them were wary of additional stormtroopers.

"Where there is a group, there is a battalion," warned Obi-Wan. "We must be cautious."

"I agree," said the Doctor.

"Well, let's go find Luke, then," said Jennara, leading the way into Cloud City. The Doctor followed her, resolving in his head not to go after Boba Fett. He had come here for Luke. Boba Fett could surely withstand the Doctor's absence for a little while longer.

Though Luke was not as strong of a Jedi as the Doctor, Jennara, or Obi-Wan, the Doctor had no trouble locking onto his powerful Force signature and finding the path that he had taken on Bespin.

"This way," he said, pointing out a portion of the route Luke had taken. "Follow me."

The route took them all the way to Cloud City's carbon-freezing chamber. Carbon freeze was a very common method of storage often used for transporting valuable goods, usually tibanna gas, across the galaxy unharmed, but something different had happened here. Something terrible happened here, but Luke was not present for that. That, again, had something to do with Lando Calrissian, but the Doctor couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly had happened here.

"I sense a confrontation," said Jennara. "It began here."

"I feel it, too," said the Doctor. "Vader found Luke. Or Luke found Vader, whichever you like."

"We've got to find Luke," said Obi-Wan urgently.

"Right, yes," said the Doctor. "I'm locking onto him now." Even as he said this, the Doctor had Luke's Force Signature picked up, and he already had a pathway that Luke and, he supposed, Vader had taken.

The Doctor could sense Luke with increasing strength as he, Jennara, and Obi-Wan followed the path laid out to the Doctor by the Force. The path led them far away from any place that was fit for people. They were now in the inner workings of Cloud City. They eventually came upon a room that had a lot of crates and pieces of pipes that had been discarded. They still bore the touch of the Dark Side, and the Doctor quickly concluded that Vader had used those the Force on those objects to fling them at Luke. But something was odd. Despite the fact that these objects were marked with the Dark Side, there was just a bit of the Light Side underneath the surface. Curious.

The Doctor thought nothing more of it. Jennara was calling to him.

"Doctor!" she said. "Look!"

The Doctor saw that a large, circular window had taken quite a beating. In fact, there wasn't much of a window at all. It had clearly been destroyed by something, but what? It didn't really matter, as the pathway called for him to jump out the window.

"This is another one of my brilliant ideas that aren't actually that brilliant," the Doctor said as he moved toward the window.

"Is it better than running in front of angry stormtroopers and shouting, 'Ooh, ooh, pick me!'?" asked Jennara.

"At least we're not getting shot at," said the Doctor in response. "Geronimo!" he shouted as he jumped through the window and onto a narrow walkway extending out from the wall. Jennara and Obi-Wan landed right behind him, and the Doctor moved forward along the path to Luke, which ke knew was reaching its conclusion. He could sense Luke and his fear at facing Vader. Clearly, the Sith Lord was winning their engagement. The Doctor knew that they had to hurry. Luke would not last much longer, and he had little way of knowing whether or not Vader would kill him. The Doctor didn't care whether or not they could train Leia if Luke died; he would not allow Luke to die on his watch.

At last, the Doctor heard the clash of lightsabers. He stopped, and Jennara and Obi-Wan stopped just behind him, watching in dread as Luke Skywalker fiercely battled with Darth Vader.

* * *

**Dramatic tension is dramatic! Well, friends, it's Friday, which means that we've got a new chapter on our hands! I hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know your thoughts in a review! As always, I love hearing feedback from you guys! Let me know!**

**Also, quick sidenote. I'm sorry for killing off the Tardis. I'm so sorry. But don't worry, friends. There will be a Tardis Mark II in a future installment! (psst: it's Return to the Temple)**

**Also, the "clash of lightsabers" thing is totally a reference to the score that accompanies the fight between Luke and Vader in their epic fight scene. So, that's pretty cool.**

**This is going to be a quick note, friends! Nothing much in the way of news for either Star Wars or Doctor Who. When I hear something, however, I'll definitely be talking about it here!**

**Next Friday: Luke discovers the ultimate truth about his family.**

**And that about does it for this author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	9. The Ultimate Truth

Chapter Eight: The Ultimate Truth

The Doctor watched as Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker swung their lightsabers ferociously at each other. It was clear that Vader had had enough of fighting Luke, and the Sith Lord was no longer taunting him as the Doctor was sure he had done before.

The Doctor knew not to interfere in the duel, even though he knew just how much he wanted to. It was against the code of duelling conduct to participate in a lightsaber duel once it has already commenced. There was nothing they could do except hope that Luke fought Vader to a draw, and it seemed likely that this was not going to happen.

_Come on, Luke,_ the Doctor encouraged Luke with his thoughts as loudly as he could. Luke let his eyes wander to the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara for a moment, then moved his concentration back solely to Vader. He also knew that they wouldn't help him, the Doctor could tell.

"It seems that we have company, Skywalker," said Vader. "They are more persistent than I thought."

"Even if you destroy me, you can't possibly hope to defeat all three of them!" shouted Luke.

"I will take my chances," taunted Vader, blocking a strike from Luke and turning his head back to look at the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara, and the Doctor himself sensed loathing and a bit of fear in the back of Vader's mind.

The three Jedi watched Luke as he continued to fight Vader. The boy fought bravely, but he was exhausted, powerless to combat the superior strength of Vader. It was Qui-Gon Jinn all over again, the Doctor thought with remorse as Vader began to overwhelm Luke with strike after vicious strike.

"You cannot win!" shouted Vader as he forced Luke back even further on the bridge on which they were standing. It was a small space indeed. The Doctor could probably stretch his arms out and be able to touch both sides of the railing on the bridge at the same time. Behind Luke and Vader was an even smaller bridge-like contraption with a tower hanging on the end.

"I may not win, but you'll be defeated by the Light Side!" taunted Luke.

"Are you so certain?" asked Vader in the same toying style that the Doctor's hallucination of his first incarnation had asked him.

Luke and Vader continued to fight mercilessly. The Doctor watched in dread as Vader knocked Luke down with a powerful push, sending the young man falling to the ground. Holding his lightsaber aloft at Luke, Vader began to use Dun Möch on Luke.

"You are beaten!" he shouted. "It is useless for you to resist! Don't let yourself be destroyed!"

Before he could stop himself, the Doctor blurted out, "Don't listen to him, Luke! He's trying to turn you! You can fight the temptation!"

Luke, spurred on by the Doctor's encouragement, smacked Vader's lightsaber away with his own and continued the battle with Vader, his slashes getting more erratic and tired as the duel went on.

_It really is just like Naboo,_ thought the Doctor.

_Yes,_ Obi-Wan thought sadly to the Doctor. _Let's hope it doesn't have the same result._

As the Doctor focused once more on the duel unfolding before him, he saw that Luke had managed to break through Vader's defenses for a brief second. The Sith Lord slashed through one of the railings on the ledge trying to trap Luke's saber in a lock. He then tried a slash that would have decapitated Luke instantly. Anticipating this, Luke angled himself away from Vader's slash and, using the Sith Lord's distraction to his full advantage, smacked his lightsaber blade right into Vader's shoulder. What would have been a killing blow was instead repelled by the shoulder plates on Vader's armor. Although the Sith Lord clearly felt some pain from the blow, as evidenced by his outcry and an instinctive grasp of the shoulder, he was not cut in two as Luke had probably intended.

Vader responded by releasing a flurry of strikes that forced Luke back onto the narrow bridge behind him. Vader slashed through three small pipes, though, thankfully, he did not hit Luke. Luke brought his saber to meet with Vader's, and that was when the Doctor and his Jedi companions knew that the duel was over.

Vader used his superior strength and Luke's fatigue to swirl the lightsaber around. The Doctor watched in horror as Vader forced Luke's lightsaber into an unfavorable position and, faster than Luke could have even begun to react, neatly sliced off Luke's weapon hand right at the wrist, a devastating cho mai strike.

"AAAAAAUUUUGH!" cried Luke in agony as he grabbed his wrist, attempting in vain to soothe the pain.

"LUKE!" shrieked Jennara as Luke fell back, managing to keep steady by gripping onto the bridge with his one remaining hand.

"No," said Obi-Wan in horror.

Vader looked back at the Jedi for a brief second, creating a mental wall that shielded him and Luke from the interference of the Jedi. Despite having just come out of a duel, he still managed to erect a wall powerful enough to keep even the Doctor out, at least at first. The Doctor got straight to work tearing down the wall and trying to get to Luke, and he listened as Vader spoke.

"There is no escape," he said softly to Luke. "Don't make me destroy you."

Luke began to back away as the Doctor chipped at Vader's wall and Vader himself continued to speak.

"Luke," he addressed Luke by his first name, which, the Doctor found, usually worked when one was trying to establish a familial connection with someone, "you have yet to realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power."

"Luke, don't listen to him!" cried Obi-Wan.

"Be silent, Kenobi!" roared Vader in seething and absolute hatred. "Luke, you must join me. You do not need these Jedi fools anymore. Let me complete your training."

"No!" shouted Jennara.

"With our combined strength," boomed Vader, drowning out Jennara's protests, "we can put an end to this destructive conflict! We will bring order to the galaxy together!"

"I'll never join you!" shouted Luke as he backed up to the very edge of the bridge, distancing himself from Vader.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side," mused Vader.

"Remember, Luke: The Dark Side is self-destructive," called the Doctor as he made further progress on Vader's wall. "You can't trust it!"

"You cannot trust those three Jedi, Luke!" urged Vader. "They never told you the truth about your father. They never told you what happened to him."

The Doctor felt absolute and unadulterated terror. Vader was about to reveal the secret of Anakin Skywalker. The Gallifreyan worked harder and faster than ever to bring down Vader's wall. He was still only about halfway through. He wouldn't have enough time before Vader revealed the truth. Obi-Wan and Jennara felt the same terror as well as Luke shouted back to Vader.

"They told me enough!" he cried out as he moved along the edge of the tower attached to the edge of the bridge. "They told me you killed him!"

The Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara knew exactly what was coming next.

"No," countered Vader. And it was then that Darth Vader revealed to Luke the ultimate truth and how the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara, three people he trusted, blatantly lied to him.

"_I_ am your father."

* * *

**Bit of a short one, but of course "I am your father" had to get its own chapter! It's one of the most famous moments in film history, easily the most famous in Star Wars history! How could it not have its own chapter here?!**

**Of course, I had to change it around because of the presence of the Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan, but the core of the scene is still there. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope it was just as much of a blast reading it! Let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**Also, I apologize if the "Doctor can't interfere with lightsaber duel once it's already started" plot point is a bit ridiculous. It works with where I was going, but I can understand if you don't care for it.**

**Next Friday: The Doctor duels Vader, and the four Jedi make their escape from Bespin.**

**And that about does it for this (short) author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	10. The Doctor vs the Father

Chapter Nine: The Doctor vs. the Father

The look of absolute horror on Luke's face as he realized that what Vader was saying to him was the truth was what broke the Doctor's hearts the most. Luke looked to the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara, and the Jedi stared at him with sad eyes, confirming what Vader had told him.

"No," said Luke, shaking his head in disbelief. "No. That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, Luke," urged Vader. "You know it to be true!"

The Doctor could sense Luke trying to find some way to disprove it. But he couldn't. The Doctor knew that Luke could sense the truth in Vader's words. He had wanted to tell Luke, but the Gallifreyan never actually thought it would be like this: Luke missing a hand and Vader telling him as opposed to the Doctor, Obi-Wan, or even Jennara.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Luke. "NOOOOOOOO!"

The Doctor bowed his head, not even trying to break through Vader's wall anymore. Jennara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it was little use. Luke knew the truth now, and he knew that the Jedi had lied to him.

"Luke," called Vader. "You can destroy the emperor. You can destroy Darth Sidious. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and we can destroy him together and rule the galaxy as father and son!"

Vader held out a beckoning hand, trying to bring Luke back to him. The Doctor felt Vader's mental wall collapse as he focused all of his energy on bringing his son back to him. Luke looked at the Doctor for a second and nodded his head just slightly. The Doctor nodded back, knowing exactly what Luke was about to do.

_He's going to jump,_ the Doctor quickly thought to Obi-Wan and Jennara. _Grab him when he does._

_Got it, _thought Jennara.

_It will be done_, thought Obi-Wan as the Doctor stepped forward to challenge Vader.

"You there!" he called. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget the man I supposedly killed?" taunted Vader as he turned his lightsaber onto the Doctor.

The Doctor activated his lightsaber, and he held an Ataru stance to Vader's modified Djem So. For a long moment, the Doctor and the father stood, baring their lightsabers on one another, trying very hard to intimidate each other. Neither man budged, and Vader made the first strike.

The Doctor had already analyzed Vader's fighting style three years ago on the Death Star. It was a sort of modified Djem So, and the Doctor remembered having some difficulty countering it. The problem was that Vader was physically a very strong man. His strikes hammered down on the Doctor's parries, and it was all the Doctor could do not to lose his already unstable balance to Vader's powerful blows.

The duelists were matched blow for blow, and the Doctor and Vader were soon locked by the sabers.

"You failed to tell him the truth, Doctor," said Vader. "Now, he knows that you lied to him, and he will join me. At last, I will have a family again."

The Doctor pushed Vader back, surprised at his words. He had said that he would have a family again. "Again" was the key word. It was almost as if he remembered having a family before.

Almost as if he remembered Padme Amidala.

The Doctor was momentarily distracted by this revelation, and Vader used the distraction to his advantage and slashed at the Doctor's chest, almost slicing his bow tie neatly in two. The Doctor managed to back away in time, and he held his bow tie protectively.

"You almost killed the bow tie," he said, doing his best to sound shocked and angry, but secretly cursing himself for getting distracted again.

"I would be doing the galaxy a favor," taunted Vader.

"Oi! Bow ties are cool!" shouted the Doctor as he struck at Vader's head, taking Vader head-on once more.

He could sense that Obi-Wan and Jennara were preparing to catch Luke as he fell. Luke himself was hesitating, fearing that the Jedi wouldn't catch him, that they would just let him fall to his death. The Doctor gave Luke a mental nudge of encouragement.

_It's okay, Luke,_ thought the Doctor. _They'll catch you. Don't worry._

Luke gave a mental nudge back, but his was underlined with confusion. The Doctor sensed that he was wondering why the Jedi hadn't told him the truth about his father. It made sense. If the Doctor's father were a Sith, the Doctor would want to know. So why had he not told Luke?

He supposed that he hid the truth from Luke to protect him. Luke's compassion would most likely drive him to try and convert Vader back to the light. The Doctor's tenth self had thought Vader to be beyond redemption, but his current incarnation thought otherwise. Maybe Vader could be saved.

He didn't quite know, and he didn't find out, either. Vader aimed a stab right between the Doctor's hearts, and the Doctor parried it with a side slash, bringing his lightsaber to strike Vader's head and split im down the middle. Vader was quick enough to bring his own lightsaber blade to block the blow, and they were once again locked by their sabers.

"You cannot defeat me, Doctor!" shouted Vader. "I killed you once, and I can do it again!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I let you win to teach a lesson?" asked the Doctor.

Vader grew fearful, and he struck even harder at the Doctor. The Gallifreyan's bones shook from the force of the blows, delivered in rapid succession and without mercy. The Doctor responded in kind by sending out a flurry of fast, Ataru-strengthened attacks. He flipped over the Sith Lord, striking at him at all possible angles. Vader parried every single blow and sent a few of his own the Doctor's way.

The Doctor's movements grew faster and faster, and he could sense Vader struggling to keep up as he barely matched the Doctor's movements with parries of his own. The Doctor flipped back over Vader's head and turned part of his attention to Luke.

_Luke, jump,_ he thought to the young man when he realized that Luke was still hanging on the tower. _Jump now. Obi-Wan and Jennara will catch you._

Luke looked down for a brief second longer, then released his grip from the tower. Falling only a few meters, Luke was stopped by an invisible force generated by the collective powers of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jennara Oswin. The Doctor sensed relief emanating from all three of them as he and Vader continued fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see Luke being slowly levitated over to Obi-Wan and Jennara. The two were very careful not to drop him, and the Doctor silently commended them for their success in bringing Luke back to them.

Once Obi-Wan and Jennara had Luke on both of their shoulders, the Doctor decided that it was time to end this little duel between him and Vader.

"Well, Vader, it's been fun," said the Doctor almost tauntingly. "But I really must be going now. Places to be, things to do, people to see. You understand, right?"

The Doctor then aimed a kick squarely at Vader's stomach, hitting his solar plexus right underneath his chestplate with the blinking lights on it. Vader doubled over and fell to the ground, and his lightsaber deactivated. The Doctor deactivated his own lightsaber, clipped it to his belt, and pushed Vader away using the Force.

"Come on, then, before he decides it's time to get up," the Doctor said urgently. Jennara and Obi-Wan, still carrying Luke on their backs, followed the Doctor, leaving Darth Vader wheezing for breath on the ground. The Doctor could sense that he was already recovering, however, and started running back the way they had come. They ended up blasting full-speed right through the carbon-freezing chamber and back into the luxurious tourist section of Cloud City.

"Come on," said the Doctor. "We've got to get back to-"

The Doctor was about to finish that sentence when he remembered something. The _Tardis_ had been destroyed when they landed on Bespin to find Luke in the first place. The Doctor despaired, for he knew what that meant.

Now they had no way of getting off the planet.

* * *

**Another short one, and another cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! Even though we all know what happens, it's still fun to write stuff like this.**

**So, yeah, quick fight scene between Vader and the Doctor. Let me know what you thought of that in a review! I do read all of them!**

**Also, new Battlefront game! That's a thing that's happening! I remember playing the first two games, and they were both awesome! I can't wait to see what Dice brings to the table with this third installment (which isn't actually called Battlefront III; just Battlefront, but whatever).**

**Next Friday: The Doctor and crew make a daring escape from the planet Bespin!**

**And that does it for this author's note. Until the next chapter, my friends!**


	11. Daring Escape

Chapter Ten: Daring Escape

"What?" cried Jennara. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor remorsefully. "I am so, so sorry. I've made a very big mistake."

"What?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The _Tardis _was destroyed when we landed," said the Doctor. "We don't have a way of getting out of here. We're stuck on a planet filled with stormtroopers. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, though, right?" asked Jennara. "This is just a logistical boo-boo."

"No, I'm afraid that this is most certainly a tactical error," answered the Doctor. "I've got to think of a plan to get us out of here."

"You should probably think fast," said Obi-Wan. "We've got stormtroopers all around."

The Doctor could sense them, too. Stormtroopers all over the place. Any moment now, they would find the Jedi, and the Jedi themselves would be almost powerless to stop them if they grew too large in number.

"Leia," said Luke weakly. He was starting to lose consciousness. The Doctor quickly helped Jennara and Obi-Wan lay him down on the ground, and Luke called out again.

"Leia!" he shouted as loud as he could, which, to be honest, wasn't very loud. "Hear me!"

The Doctor was surprised that Luke would think to call out to Leia, and he was even more surprised to see that she had answered the call. This was certainly a testament to her Force-Sensitivity. Even without any training at all, she could hear Luke calling her for help.

A few seconds after Luke called out to her, Leia Organa appeared with Chewbacca, a very broken C-3PO attached to Chewbacca's back, and a dark-skinned man in a blue shirt and black trousers. The Doctor noticed that Han was not with Leia, Chewbacca, and the man.

"Luke!" cried Leia. She rushed over to Luke, examining him fairly quickly and picking him up, hoisting him over her shoulder. She handed her blaster to the dark-skinned man, and he took the lead.

"Come on. We've got to save Han," he said in a smooth baritone. The Doctor could tell that he was either a very good businessman, a former con man, or possibly both. Still, Leia clearly trusted him, so the Doctor would, too.

"Han?" asked the Doctor, genuinely concerned about him. "What's wrong with Han?"

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to get to the east platform," said the man as he led the group to the intended destination.

As the group ran over, C-3PO decided it was time to talk again.

"Oh, Doctor, Master Kenobi, and Miss Oswin, oh my," he said rapidly. "It's so good to see you again! It really has been quite an adventure we've had indeed!"

"Somebody shut him up back there," called Leia.

"Well, really!" cried 3PO, obviously offended. "Well, we must save Han."

"Yeah, we got that," said Jennara. "From who?"

"That nasty bounty bounty hunter Boba Fett," said 3PO matter-of-factly.

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat. That's what he had sensed Boba Fett with. Han was in his clutches. They had to save him. It was the Doctor's own fault that he didn't have the foresight to figure out that Fett had Han. If they couldn't rescue him, the Doctor wouldn't forgive himself until they found him again.

The dark-skinned man led them out onto a balcony, where the Doctor spied R2-D2 rolling around, looking for Luke, most likely. No wonder they hadn't seen R2 with Luke. The little astromech must have gotten lost or left behind as Luke was going to fight Vader.

R2 beeped and whistled at the group, announcing his joining the party. He beeped a bit more concernedly when he caught sight of Luke's amputated wrist.

"R2! R2!" cried 3PO. "Where have you been?"

R2 beeped, letting him know that he had simply gotten left behind.

"R2, we need to hurry," said the Doctor frantically. "We need to save Han from Boba Fett."

R2 whistled low, asking the Doctor if he had a relation to Jango.

"Yes," said the Doctor, his memories flashing back to Geonosis twenty-five years ago when he decapitated Jango Fett. Boba had never quite forgiven him for that.

The dark-skinned man came across a door and starting punching in a code.

"He's through here," he said. "Get ready. We might be going in hot," he added as he brandished his blaster.

The Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan all activated their lightsabers, and Chewbacca got his bowcaster ready as the door opened to reveal Boba Fett standing just in front of the main door to his ship, _Slave I_. There was a man in blue uniform loading a long rectangular object into the bounty hunter's ship. As soon as Fett turned his head to spy the Jedi, along with Leia, Chewbacca, and the dark-skinned man, he turned his blaster rifle on them and started firing.

The Doctor, Jennara, and Obi-Wan headed off the defense while Chewbacca and the dark-skinned man shot at Boba Fett from behind them.

"This is just like Byss all over again," called Jennara to the Doctor over the sound of blasterfire.

"You and I seem to remember Byss very differently," said the Doctor as he recalled one of the times they had encountered Boba Fett. If he remembered correctly, they had been surrounded by thugs, along with Boba Fett, and had narrowly escaped with their lives. How this was similar to Byss, the Doctor might never know.

The man in the blue uniform exited the ship, and Boba threw him off the loading ramp and ran into _Slave I_.

"After him!" shouted Leia, still carrying Luke on her shoulders. "He's got Han on board that ship!"

But it was already too late. _Slave I_ took off, leaving Bespin behind for good and taking Han Solo with him. The Doctor, who was cursing himself for his failure, felt a wave of sadness permeate from Leia. This time, she didn't hide as she had done on Hoth. She genuinely felt sadness for Han, and the Doctor suspected that she had acknowledged that she felt a little bit more than that for the old scoundrel.

"HAAAAAN!" cried Chewbacca as the ship flew away.

And as they stared somberly into the sky after their old friend, Captain Solo, C-3PO piped up with a warning.

"Look out!" he shouted. "They're behind us!"

The Doctor turned around and immediately saw a group of stormtroopers try to flank them. The Gallifreyan deflected their bolts and redirected them back at the stormtroopers while the others made their escape.

"Come on!" called the dark-skinned man. "This way!"

He led them away from the stormtroopers, the Doctor right behind, and they soon arrived at an elevator which took them to a higher level of Cloud City.

After they got off the elevator, the dark-skinned man ran to a security console adjacent to a door, beyond which lay the _Millenium Falcon_, as C-3PO had pointed out. The man began typing in a keycode, but the system rejected the code.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. He tried again, then added, "Unbelievable! The security code must have been changed!"

"R2," said Jennara. "Do you think you can override the system?"

R2 bleeped sadly, indicating that he couldn't do it. There was no computer terminal here, only a power socket, and that would overload his systems and fry him.

"Alright," said the dark-skinned man. "We'll have to go around another way. Leia, you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I've got him." Leia was still holding the now-unconscious Luke on her back.

"I'm going to get everyone out of here," said the man as he moved to a microphone and keyed in a frequency.

"Attention, citizens of Cloud City," said the man. "This is Lando Calrissian."

The Doctor stopped for a moment and looked at the man. He was Lando?! Why hadn't the Doctor sensed it before? He supposed he was too distracted by Luke and his injury to notice, but still.

"Attention," continued Lando. "The Empire has taken over the city. I advise everyone to leave the city as soon as they can before more Imperial troops arrive."

Lando put the microphone back and motioned for the group to follow him.

"This way," he said, leading them out into a hallway.

The Doctor saw that it was utter pandemonium. People were screaming and rushing to get out of Cloud City and off Bespin as soon as they possibly could. The Doctor bumped into several people while following Lando, and he grabbed Jennara's hand to make sure that she didn't slip away. Instantly, he felt both of his hearts warm, and he knew that he was safe in Jennara's hands. He knew that she was safe in his as well, but he was more than just safe in hers. He was at peace. To grip her hand, even in a panicked situation such as this, brought a sense of peace to the Doctor's mind that he had not felt in a good while.

After clambering through the huge crowd of panicked citizens, Lando led the group to another door, this one with a computer terminal that R2 could plug into. The Doctor knew that the _Millenium Falcon _lay on the other

"Go ahead and plug in, little buddy," ordered Lando.

"We've got your back, R2," called the Doctor as he, Obi-Wan, and Jennara brandished the lightsabers at a group of stormtroopers who had come across them while they were running toward the door that led to freedom.

As soon as R2 plugged in, he reported something that the Doctor couldn't hear over the blasterfire. He said something about the _Millenium Falcon's_ hyperdrive.

"R2, we don't care about the _Millenium Falcon's _hyperdrive!" shouted C-3PO. "Lando's technicians fixed it!"

R2 bleeped at 3PO, and the Doctor was pretty sure he heard a swear somewhere.

As the group all tried their hardest to defend themselves from the stormtroopers guerilla tactics, 3PO was still arguing with R2 about the hyperdrive and the door.

"For the last time, Lando's people fixed it!" shouted the dismembered protocol droid. "Just open the door, you stupid lump!"

R2 whistled at 3PO, telling him to calm down and that he was almost through.

"Great work, R2!" called Obi-Wan as the door opened, revealing the _Millenium Falcon_ on the other side.

"I never doubted you for a second," cried 3PO, acting as if his argument with his counterpart mere moments before had not even happened. The Doctor smirked at the golden protocol droid as the Jedi, Leia, even still carrying Luke on her back, Lando, Chewbacca, and the droids made their way across the landing platform, all the while getting shot at by the stormtroopers, who were gaining on them fast, clearly not wanting them to get away.

"Leia!" called Obi-Wan. "Get Luke onboard!"

"On it, General Kenobi," said Leia as she sprinted up the _Falcon's _boarding ramp.

"Chewie and I are going to start up the _Falcon_!" called Lando.

"Right, we'll join you in a moment," said the Doctor. "We're a bit busy being shot at."

Lando and Chewbacca ran right after Leia and Luke, leaving the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara to defend themselves against the stormtroopers.

"You know, this might not be the most opportune moment to say this," said the Doctor, "but I get the strangest feeling that we've done this before."

"That's because we have done this before," said Jennara playfully. "Our ship ended up getting blown up."

"Right, yeah," said the Doctor sadly, already missing his old _Tardis_. "Should we get onboard now before the _Falcon _blows up, too?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Jennara.

With that, the Jedi Knight, Master, and Grand Master all clambered aboard the _Millenium Falcon_. R2 was repairing 3PO in the main hold as Lando, Chewbacca, and Leia took control of the ship. It lifted off, and the Doctor felt small vibrations as E-11 blaster bolts impacted with the hull of the _Millenium Falcon_.

"Where's Luke?" asked the Doctor concernedly. He wanted to know that the boy was okay.

"In the medical room," said Leia. "I think he'll be alright, as long as he gets medical attention fast."

"Agreed," said the Doctor. "I'll see to him. I am a Doctor, after all. Might as well examine a patient once every few decades or so."

The Doctor could hear TIE fighter blasts on his way to the _Falcon's_ medical room. Occasionally, the ship would shake, and the Doctor would wonder just how many repairs Han had been able to make before his capture.

As he entered the medical and sat beside Luke, the Doctor could feel the tension in the room rising. Luke wanted an explanation.

Instead of focusing on the explanation, the Doctor placed his hands on Luke's amputated wrist, letting Gallifreyan healing energy flow from his hand into Luke's wrist.

"This won't grow back a new hand for you," said the Doctor. "You'd have to be a Gallifreyan less than fifteen hours after a regeneration to do that. What this will do is stop the pain."

Luke didn't answer, but his mind, the Doctor found out as he probed it for a second, contained only one question.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

The Doctor didn't answer him. His mind wandered to the hyperdrive for some reason. He had remembered R2 saying something about it. He had expected to hear a hum, but there was nothing. It had been deactivated, but by whom? He delved further and sensed the hand of the Empire. Of course. They would take a lot of measures to make sure the ship didn't leave. This appeared to be one of them.

The Doctor could see out the window that the _Millenium Falcon_ had come across a massive, black Star Destroyer. He could sense Vader aboard that massive ship, and he could also sense that Vader wanted to talk to his son.

_Luke,_ the Doctor heard the voice of Darth Vader echo through the medical room. He felt a twinge of fear and a bit of regret from Jennara and Obi-Wan, respectively, as well as a sort of hope from Luke. All four Jedi could hear Vader's voice in their heads, even if the message was only intended for Luke.

"Father," said Luke, propping his head up from his bed on which he was lying, eager to hear some answers.

_Son, come with me,_ urged Vader.

Luke sunk his head back onto the bed in defeat. Clearly, this was not the response he was looking for.

_Luke,_ Vader urged his son further. _It is your destiny._

But Luke was ignoring Vader. He turned his head to the Doctor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and it broke the Doctor's hearts. "Why?"

"I can't tell you this now, Luke, but I promise that I will explain everything to you in time," said the Doctor in response. Luke's expression didn't change, but he slowly nodded his head, approving of the Doctor's plan.

The Doctor himself moved to the cockpit of the _Millenium Falcon _and stood behind Jennara and Obi-Wan, who were both seated behind Lando and Leia. Jennara looked up at him and smiled sadly. She understood his sadness. She did not want to lie to Luke, either, but she had been forced to. It hurt her just as much as it hurt the Doctor, Luke, and, most likely, Obi-Wan.

As the Doctor was reminiscing, he suddenly felt a jolt, as though the _Millenium Falcon_ were gaining speed very rapidly. It was the acceleration of a ship about to go into hyperspace. Apparently, the crew had figured out that the hyperdrive was deactivated and did just the thing that would get them away from Vader and his massive Star Destroyer.

Leia and Lando breathed a sigh of relief, while the Doctor, Obi-Wan, and Jennara carried on a mental conversation.

_He knows the truth now,_ thought Obi-Wan sadly.

_We should explain the reasoning for our lying to him, though,_ thought Jennara. _He deserves that much._

_And what if he doesn't like our explanation? _asked Obi-Wan.

_He'll have to,_ thought the Doctor. _I've already told him that I would explain everything to him, but he just needs to be patient with us._

_This has certainly been a test of that,_ thought Jennara a bit cheekily.

_I agree,_ thought Obi-Wan.

_Let's not fret about the explanation right now, though,_ thought the Doctor. _We've got big things to plan._

And what the Doctor had said to them was true. The Jedi couldn't worry about explaining their own lies to Luke. Although it was important that they do so as soon as possible, the Rebels with whom the Jedi were affiliated certainly had something big to plan, namely how they would find and rescue Captain Han Solo.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaand scene! That's all, folks! Minus the epilogue, this is the end of Star Wars (Starring the Doctor) Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back! On to Return of the Jedi! Woohoo! The main saga is nearing its completion at long last!**

**So, yeah, I'll post the epilogue sometime tomorrow. It'll be there. Don't you worry.**

**So, what did you think of this version of Empire? Leave your thoughts in a review! They are always appreciated!**

**In Doctor Who news, I just heard yesterday that Osgood (scarf girl) is making a return in Series 9. That's all well and dandy and good and such, because I like Osgood. I genuinely think she's a good character. There's just one problem I have with having her in Series 9. What was it? Hmm...oh, that's right. SHE WAS DISINTEGRATED AT THE END OF SERIES 8! I can't wait to see how Moffat writes himself out of this one! Then again, he brought back the Master, so maybe he can find a logical way.**

**Tomorrow: The Jedi formulate a plan for the rescue of Captain Solo.**

**And that about does it for this author's note. Until the epilogue, my friends!**


	12. Of Plans and Hopes

Epilogue: Of Plans and Hopes

Despite the fact that he had told his fellow Jedi not to worry about the situation with Luke, the Doctor still felt guilty about it. The more he thought about it, the more he hated himself for helping to cause the whole thing.

He had almost sent Luke to his death. Vader might not have killed him right then and there on Bespin after he defeated Luke, but if he had succeeded in turning Luke to the Dark Side, the Doctor, Jennara, Obi-Wan, or even Leia might have been forced to kill him. If the Doctor had just gone with Luke to Bespin in the first place, a lot of what had happened might have been avoided. Except the Doctor didn't go with Luke. All of what had happened on Bespin had resulted because the Doctor hadn't gone with Luke to confront Vader, a mistake he regretted very deeply.

While in the cockpit, the Doctor had learned the intricacies of Han's capture. The Empire had arrived right before Han and the crew of the _Millenium Falcon_, with the help of bounty hunter Boba Fett. Darth Vader himself had arrived on Bespin and forced Lando into a deal: betray Han to Vader or be destroyed.

Originally, Leia and Chewbacca would be set free, but Vader then altered the deal to say that Leia and Chewbacca would have to spend the rest of their lives in Cloud City. He then altered it again so that he would take Leia and Chewbacca prisoner for the Empire. Lando, of course, resented Vader for his outright shameful tactics in negotiation, but such was the way of the Empire.

The point of Han's capture was two-fold. Boba Fett could collect on the bounty that notorious Hutt gangster Jabba Desilijic Tiure had put on Han's head, and Vader would know whether or not he could safely use the same method of imprisoning Han to do the same to Luke.

Han had been frozen in carbonite. The Doctor realized that this was the source of the dark energy he had felt when he walked into the carbon-freezing chamber. Han had survived the process; there had been some doubt as to whether he would or would not live through that. Obi-Wan had pointed out that, during the Clone War, he had partaken in a secretive mission that required him to be frozen in carbonite. It made sense, then, that Han would have survived.

Vader had put this whole plan together just so he could capture Luke and bring him before Darth Sidious. Fortunately, the plan had failed in that respect, though Han had still been captured. Their main objective was now to rescue Han. Apparently, Lando already had a plan.

Before Lando could divulge his plan, however, the _Millenium Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace into a cluster of Rebel ships. These ships, which were mostly comprised of a few fighter squads and some frigates, made up part of the Rebel Fleet. The rest of the fleet was scattered across space in various systems that were spread far apart. This particular segment of the fleet was literally hiding on the edge of the galaxy.

The _Millenium Falcon _docked with a Nebulon-B medical frigate, and Luke was immediately taken aboard and taken to the surgical room. It was in this room that Lando told them his plan.

"Alright," he said. "Here it is. We know that Han was taken by Boba Fett to collect on a bounty set by Jabba the Hutt, so we can safely assume that Fett took Han to Tatooine, which is where Jabba's main palace is located. Han was frozen in carbonite, so, knowing Jabba's sick sense of humor, that gross old Hutt's probably mounting Han onto a wall as we speak. What we do is we infiltrate Jabba's palace, then either force him to give up or steal him back from Jabba."

"Okay," said the Doctor. "I assume that the more fine details of this plan will be worked out as the plan in coming to fruition?"

"As only the best plans do," said Lando with a charming smile.

"Good man," said Jennara, patting Lando on the back, to which everyone, even Obi-Wan laughed. Even amidst the dark times they were now in, it was nice to know that they could still share a laugh once in a while.

"Chewie and I will go to Tatooine, and I'll pose as a palace guard," said Lando. "I'll contact you when Han is ready for extraction."

"It can't be too long, though," suggested Obi-Wan. "Hibernation sickness will be a factor in the timing of our rescue of Captain Solo."

"That's right," said the Doctor. "If he stays frozen for too long, he'll start to lose his primary senses, starting with his eyesight."

"Okay," said Lando with some finality. "Are we all agreed?"

"Definitely," said Leia. "We need to bring Han back safe. Please promise me that we can do that."

"Leia, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Han is back and kicking Imperials down hard as soon as he can be," said Lando.

"And so will I," growled Chewbacca. Everyone laughed again, and a T1-B medical droid came in, telling them that Luke was recovered and is ready for his cybernetic hand. The group filed into the hospital room, where Luke was sitting on a small chair, awaiting his new hand.

"Luke, you're okay," said Leia.

"Never better, or I will be as soon as I get my new hand," joked Luke. "Hey, Doctor, Jennara, Ben."

The three Jedi smiled at Luke, and the Doctor was glad that they were now on speaking terms again. The guilt was starting to wear off the Doctor, just a little bit. Soon, it would be gone, but once he had explained the truth behind Vader's words.

"Chewie and I will prep the _Falcon_," said Lando as he and the big Wookiee exited the hospital.

"Go on ahead," said Leia, who then turned to Luke and said, "He has a plan for rescuing Han."

"Great!" said Luke excitedly as the T1-B began to attach the new hand. "What's it involve?"

"Well, for one thing, sand. A lot of sand," said the Doctor jokingly. Luke laughed, for he knew what this meant.

"Oh, please tell me I'm not going back to Tatooine," he said fake-exasperatedly.

"Sorry Luke, but them's the rules," said Jennara, an expression of fake apology on her face.

"Oh well, you can't get everything you want," said Luke as Leia's communicator went off. She answered it, and Lando's voice came through the speaker.

"We're ready," he said. "When I'm well-established with Jabba the Hutt, Chewie and I will contact you."

"Good luck, Lando," said Leia. "We'll meet you on Tatooine."

"We'll get Han back," said Lando seriously. "I promise."

"We'll be waiting for your signal, Chewbacca," said the Doctor. "Take care, you two. And may the Force be with you."

All of a sudden, Chewbacca's voice came through the communicator, saying a very long and drawn-out, yet humorous goodbye to his friends. Chewbacca would stay with Lando on Tatooine and signal the others to begin their imminent rescue of Han. Everyone smiled at Chewbacca's silly nature, and Obi-Wan, 3PO, R2, and Leia moved to the window in the hospital room, which had a beautiful view of the space around the fleet.

The Doctor and Jennara stayed with Luke for a few moments longer as the finishing touches on Luke's new hand were made. A few tests of the nerves to make sure the hand had been put on right later, Luke smiled at the Doctor and Jennara, then moved over to the window beside Leia. The Doctor and Jennara stayed where they were, looking at their best friends with compassion in their collective three hearts.

As the _Millenium Falcon_ flew off toward Tatooine, the Doctor and Jennara held hands, and the Doctor felt warmth and hope in her hand. He could sense in the back of his mind that Luke would eventually want an explanation of how Darth Vader could possibly be his father when the Jedi had told him the contradictory story that Anakin Skywalker had died. The Doctor promised himself that once Han had been rescued, he would tell Luke the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Until then, however, the Doctor held hope that the darkest hour for him and his friends had finally passed. He held hope that Han would be found soon. He held hope that he would finally be able to acknowledge his feelings for Jennara Oswin.

And, grasping Jennara's hand tightly, the Doctor allowed himself to hope that the Sith would finally be defeated at last.

* * *

**So, I definitely forgot to post last night. *hides behind computer* I'm sorry. But here it is, the end to Star Wars (Starring the Doctor) Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back! Hope you enjoyed this one! It was a lot of fun to write!**

**Next up: Star Wars (Starring the Doctor) Episode VI: Return of the Jedi! WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! The end is near, friends! For the main saga, at least. There are still some other stories that I want to tell in this universe!**

**Because I have a very big thing to do this Friday, I will be posting the prologue and first chapter to RotJ on Thursday instead of Friday. Hopefully that will make up for not posting last night!**

**Still excited for Series 9 and Episode VII. Nothing's changed there!**

**As always, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews these stories! It truly is an indescribable feeling, having your work being appreciated by other people! So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much, everyone! It really means a lot!**

**Thursday: The Return of the Jedi begins.**

**And that about does it for this author's note. Until the next volume, my friends!**

**blade0627**


End file.
